Princesa Insana
by SunShadow979
Summary: Summary:Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA- Si no te gusta no leas
1. Chapter 1

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de twlight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p>Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, levantarme, desayunar, cambiarme y salir directo al infierno, mejor conocido como instituto. Como aborrecía ese lugar. Pero mejor me presento soy Isabella Swan y estoy en el ultimo año de instituto. Tengo el pelo color caoba y piel extremadamente blanca, casi traslucida y mido 1.65. Mi mayor problema es que soy rellenita, estoy 15 kilos arriba de mi peso ideal, por lo que en el instituto soy La Bella Ballena. Al principio no me importaba, ni me inmutaba, pero después las burlas se hicieron constantes, me marginan todo el tiempo, "Los populares" me arrojan comida en la cara con una frase como "directo al estomago vaca".<p>

Mi única amiga es Ángela Webber, pero por su bien le dije que no sentara conmigo en recesos o almuerzos, por lo que solo hablamos en la biblioteca, ya que ningún "Popular" se acerca un radio de 10 metros de esa zona.

Hoy era lunes, el comienzo de un fantástico día para algunos, y para mi un boleto de ida al infierno.  
>Me levante, y me puse una remera suelta negra, unos jeans desgastados y unas converses. Baje las escaleras y me prepare el desayuno que estaba compuesto por un vaso de jugo de naranja y cuatro tostadas, para mi era normal desayunar sola ya mis padres estaban separado y yo vivo con Charlie, mi padre. El es un abogado muy bien pagado por eso sale a trabajar muy temprano, eso hace que no nos crucemos.<p>

Mire la hora y dios era la hora justa, tenia que salir ahora. Siempre espero a que sea la hora exacta para salir al instituto, de lo contrario tengo posibilidades de encontrarme con alguien que se burle de mi, y mi pobre autoestima no es muy alto que digamos.

Me subí a mi auto, un Chevrolet Corvette zr1, que me regalo mi madre para mis 16 años. Porque obviamente no iba a armar una fiesta.

Cuando llegue al instituto faltaba un minuto para que sonara el timbre de hora, asi que me apresure a bajar del coche. Mire para ambos lados de que no hubiera nadie y me adentre en los pasillos hacia mi locker para sacar los libros. Cuando logre sacar mis libros me di vuelta y casi tropiezo con mi propio pie. En eso se escuchan unas fuertes carcajadas, me volteé y ahí estaban James y Garret miembros de los populares, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros.

-Cuidado Bella Ballena, haber si te tropiezas y te caes ¡Provocando un terremoto!- dijo James.

-¡James! Te apuesto a que cuando la gorda va a la playa, los de Greenpeace piensan que es una morsa y la tratan de devolver al mar…- Dijo Garret destornillándose de la risa.

Cada vez sus bromas eran más pesadas y me costaba mas no largarme a llorar. ¿Por qué no me podían dejar en paz? ¿Acaso los molestaba? Yo solo quería graduarme y marcharme. ¿Era tanto lo que pedía?

Trate de esquivarlos y entre al salón de clases. Las horas se me pasaron volando, porque soy una muy buena alumna y como no tengo amigos me paso varias horas estudiando mientras que las demás chicas van a fiestas, o se consiguen un novio.

Cunado Sonó el timbre del almuerzo, fui a la cafetería a comprar mi almuerzo, una coca-cola Light y dos empanadas de jamón y queso. Cuando termine de pagar fui a la mesa que estaba apartado de todos, que era la mesa en donde por lo general me sentaba sola.

A los pocos minutos de empezar a comer, vi como en la cafetería entraban Edward Cullen, el chico más hermoso y sexy de todo el instituto, Edward tiene ojos verdes enmarcados con unas pestañas gruesas, un físico estupendo por el que cualquier modelo mataría por tener, una sonrisa con unos dientes perfectamente blancos, y un cabello perfectamente desordenado color bronce, el era mi amor platónico, pero junto con las porristas, todas delgadas y hermosas.

La primera en entrar fue Tanya Denalli su líder, seguida por sus hermanas Kate e Irina y a lo ultimo Jessica y Lauren, No tan hermosas pero delgadas. Para entrar en su "Grupo" tenías que ser delgada, hermosa, con grandes pechos o trasero y lo más importante una Zorra Hueca. Todas ellas se pararon en el medio de la cafetería y empezaron a registrar el lugar con la mirada y entonces los cinco pares de ojos se detuvieron en mi persona. ¡OH por dios! Su grupo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, y todas ella en sus rostros reflejaban la maldad…

-ay ay Bella Ballena, ¿Piensas que tomando coca Light vas a adelgazar?- Grito Tanya y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Tany no pierdas tu tiempo hablándole a esta gorda obesa, y además mírala es tan fea, que te puedes quedar ciega, ella es un desecho de la sociedad-Dijo Lauren a Tanya.  
>-Tienes razón-Contesto Tanya, entonces me miro y me volcó mi gaseosa en la cabeza y tiro mi comida al suelo y la pisó con tu tacón.<p>

Yo me pare dispuesta a salir para no seguir aguantando su humillación, pero Kate e Irina me tomaron por los brazos y Tanya me grito:  
>-¿No te parece que te hice un favor gorda inmunda? Haber si adelgazas...- Con esa ultima frase me empujo y yo caí al suelo de espaldas, todas las chicas porristas se comenzaron a reír y a gritarme GORDA. Lo que mas me dolió, es que incluso él, Edward mi amor platónico se estuviera riendo mi y eso no lo podía aguantar, Entonces me levante llorando, por la impotencia que me producía la situación y me monte en mi coche arrancando a toda velocidad…<p>

Después de una hora de conducción, ya me había calmado, entonces me di cuenta de que había llegado a Seattle. Busque un espacio vacío para aparcar mi coche y lo apague. Me mire en el espejo retrovisor y vi mi remera manchada, me di cuenta de que no podía bajar del coche así. De suerte siempre guardaba una remera en mi auto, asíque me cambie la remera que estaba llena de gaseosa y me baje a caminar por las veredas.

Iba caminando hasta que llegue a un café pintado de negro con un letrero que decía Twilight Coffee, se podía observar que era un buen lugar para lamentarse por lo que decidí entrar, me senté en la primera mesa que vi y cuando llego el mesero le pedí un cortado. El mesero me lo trajo rápido ya que en el lugar había pocas personas.

Mientras que tomaba mi pedido, me puse a reflexionar sobre mi mierda de vida, antes pensaba que las personas exageraban cuando decían que yo era una vaca, pensaba que solo me molestaban porque era la mas débil. Pero ahora que veía mi reflejo en la ventana, pensé que talvez ellos tenían razón. Soy una Obesa, que molesto con mi presencia a todo el mundo. ¿Tan difícil es encajar? ¿Por qué yo no podía ser tan delgada como Tanya y su grupo? ¿Por qué este todo tan injusto? Seguramente si yo fuera delgada y mas bonita el me amaría… Entre mis cavilaciones escuche a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Me di vuelta y vi a un hermoso chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes sonriéndome. Estaba segura de que el me había confundido con alguien mas, quería un hermoso chico así hablándole a una gorda como yo…

-Disculpa, ya se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tu esta llorando?- me dijo.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- Le pregunte con rabia, el seria igual que los demás, estaba segura.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Es que una chica tan bonita como tu, no debería de estar llorando. ¿Mi nombre es Peter, y el tuyo? - Me pregunto.

-Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.-Le conteste incrédula de que este hablando conmigo.

-Bella, porque no vienes y te sientas en mi mesa, donde están mis amigos- Me dijo alegremente.  
>-No lo se, capaz que les moleste mi presencia- le dije con sinceridad. El me miro incrédulo, como si le hubiera dicho que venia de saturno.<p>

-No digas ridiculeces, Ven conmigo- El me tomo del brazo con suavidad y me guío hasta su mesa. En la mesa había sentados, dos chicas y un chico.

-Chicos les presento a Bella, Bella ellos son mis amigos. La rubia bajita de ojos celestes es Jane. La morocha de ojos verdes es Gianna y El chico es el novio de Jane, se llama Alec.- me explico.  
>-Ah, hola a todos-Salude<p>

-Hola Bella- Se escucho que dijeron de manera coordinada.

- Y dime Bella ¿Por qué llorabas?-me volvió a preguntar Peter.

-¿Estaba llorando?- Preguntaron todos preocupados.

-Si, estaba llorando porque estoy gorda, y en el instituto soy el blanco para las bromas…-Les dije y después les conté todo lo sucedido en el instituto.

Seguimos hablando un poco mas hasta que Gianna y Jane se dieron una mirada significativa.  
>-Bella yo soy bulímica, y Jane es anoréxica.-Me dijo Gianna-Los chicos lo saben asíque pensamos que tenias que saber…Si tu quieres te podemos enseñar, así serias mas delgada…-Me dijo<p>

Yo me lo pensé un rato, porque yo no podría bajar mis kilos de mas haciendo ejercicio, porque era muy torpe y así pensé ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-Esta bien, quiero que me enseñen-Les conteste.

-Eso era lo que queríamos escuchar Bells, ya veras que todos aquellos que rieron o se burlaron de ti cuando vean tu progreso se va a arrepentir- Me dijo felizmente.

* * *

><p>Esta es mi primera historia asique porfiss no sean muy duros conmigo!<p>

Acepto opiniones, criticas, etc  
>Si quieren que siga la historia por favor avisenme :D<br>BESOS  
><strong>SUnShadow979<strong>


	2. El comienzo

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

El comienzo

-Eso era lo que queríamos escuchar Bells, ya veras que todos aquellos que rieron o se burlaron de ti cuando vean tu progreso se va a arrepentir- Me dijo felizmente.

-El viernes después de clases ven a mi casa-Me informo Jane-Ahí estaremos esperándote todos-Me afirmo.

Ella saco un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolso y escribió una dirección y me dio el papel.

-Esa es la dirección, no la pierdas… Pero por las dudas anota en tu teléfono celular mi número- Me indico.

Saque mi iphone rojo, y espere a que ella me dictara su número.

-(0044)0002344566-me dijo Jane con una sonrisa- Tu sabes que esto es lo mejor para ti- Me aclaro ante mi cara de duda.

-Esta bien- Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

**** (2 horas después) *****

Ya había llegado a mi casa, ya que después de que Jane me pasó su número me despedí de todos porque se había hecho muy tarde. Entre en la cocina y vi una nota pegada en el refrigerador, seguramente seria de Charlie. La nota decía:

_Bella:_

_Me contrataron para un caso en Nueva York, no me pude despedir porque era un caso urgente. Vuelvo en 1 semana y en ese tiempo te doy permiso para que uses tus tarjetas de crédito de emergencia para comprar comida y cosas que necesites._

_Te quiero, nos vemos pronto._

_PD: Cuando llegue te llamo._

_Charlie_

Me puse a pensar, y este viaje que hizo Charlie me beneficia. Porque como el no esta yo me podría reunir con Jane y los demás.

Abrí el refrigerador y saque una ensalada que había preparado ayer, la cene y subí a mi habitación.

Mi habitación era un gran cuarto pintado de azul, con una cama de dos plazas en el centro y en la derecha había una puerta doble blanca que da acceso a un gran baño. Charlie les pago a un arquitecto y a un diseñador para que armaran mi habitación de tal manera que cubra todas mis necesidades.

Entre directamente al baño, me quite la ropa quedándome en ropa interior e hice algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacia, me posicione sobre la báscula… 72 kilos mire con decepción. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo…

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, la imagen que veía en el espejo era la imagen de una chica obesa, con estrías por todo su gordo abdomen y celulitis en sus muslos. Cansada de esa imagen me quite de enfrente del espejo y comencé a ducharme, tratando de olvidarme de todo, de las burlas de Tanya y las porristas, de Edward, de mis kilos de mas. Salí de la ducha, me coloque el pijama y me fui a dormir…

Me desperté sobresaltada, había tenido una horrible pesadilla en donde Tanya me encerraba en un armario de limpieza y cuando yo le suplicaba que me dejara salir, llegaba Edward y me decía que no porque una ballena no pude ir andando por los mismos pasillos que ellos… El dolor que sentí cuando el dijo eso se había sentido muy real.

Me levante, me cambie y desayune. ¡Como odio esta vida monotonía que llevo! Me coloque un abrigo, observe la hora y partí rumbo al instituto.

Llegue cinco minutos antes de lo planeado, pero por si las dudas me quede esperando en mi auto hasta que sonara el timbre que indica el comienzo de la primera hora. Baje rápidamente, y camine rápido hacia mi locker. Cuando llegue para sacar los libros había una foto de una gran vaca, y del animal salía una flecha que decía Bellita la Vaquita…  
>Algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?<br>Arranque hoja, la rompí en muchos pedacitos y con todo mi odio la tire al cesto de basurazas cercano. Me seque las lagrimas con las mangas de mi buzo y me adentre al salón, los lunes tenia asignaturas como arte, educación física e historia pero los demás días de la semana empezaban con biología en las primeras dos hora. Y como era martes entre en aula de biología, como siempre me dirigí al último banco en donde me sentaba sola.

El profesor entro en el aula y callo a todo el mundo aparentemente quería hacer un aviso.

-Alumnos, hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo en biología, ya que los horarios de la otra asignatura que él tenía antes se mezclaban con las prácticas del equipo-Comunico el profesor.-Pase Señor Cullen.-

Ese fue el momento en el que levante la vista, y cometí el primer error. El único lugar disponible en todo el salón era en mi mesa. Mire a Edward con horror reflejado en mi rostro y ese fue mi segundo error, ya que Edward me miro con furia en su penetrante mirada.

Sentí miedo. No quería que el estropeara mi frágil corazón. Cuando el se sentó junto a mi, me corrí lo mas lejos de el que la mesa me permitió.

Desde mi posición podía sentir su furiosa mirada puesta sobre mi persona. Seguramente se estaría reprochando mentalmente mil veces por haberse cambiado de asignatura, ya que ahora compartía banco con Bella Ballena. Sentí repulsión de mi persona. La situación en la que me encontraba era sofocante, el me odiaba y lo sabia, yo lo odiaba y siempre lo tenia en mente. Lo odiaba porque se juntaba con las porristas, lo odiaba porque cada vez que el se reía de las bromas de Tanya, ayudaba a quebrar mi pobre corazón, lo odiaba por ser perfecto y la razón principal era que lo odiaba por que lo amo. Cada vez que le observo siento un fuerte auto-rechazo hacia mi persona. El nunca se fijaría en mi, teniendo a todas las mujeres del estado a sus pies, el no se interesaría en una gorda con problemas de autoestima. Sin darme cuenta con ese último pensamiento había golpeado el libro contra el escritorio, provocando que todos se voltearan a observarme. Genial, tengo la atención de todos, pensé irónicamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Swan?-Me pregunto el profesor con irritación.  
>-Ss si profesor- Conteste patéticamente tartamudeando.<p>

Me quede callada hasta que sonó el timbre, porque no me había podido concentrar por las miradas furibundas que Cullen me dedicaba.

Apenas había terminado de tocar yo ya estaba saliendo de aula, y dirigiéndome a mi coche. Después de la escena del día anterior e iba a regresar para volver a ser el blanco para las bromas. Cuando llegue a mi auto, llame a Jane.

-Hola Jane, habla Bella-Le dije

-Ah. Hola Bells ¿Qué pasa? No esperaba me que me llamaras antes del viernes…-Me dijo felizmente.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero adelantar lo del viernes-Le dije con firmeza.

-Por mi no hay problema es mas, te podríamos explicar mas cosas… ¿Pero porque el repentino apuro?-Me pregunto.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado hoy, desde la foto de la vaca hasta las miradas furiosas de Edward.

-Es un idiota Bells, no le hagas caso. Cuando seas mas delgada el va a estar a tus pies.-Me dijo con convicción.

Suspire.

-Bella si quieres puedes venir a mi casa después del instituto y te quedas en mi casa a dormir ¿Tu Padre te dejaría?-Me pregunto dudosa.

-Si Jane, con eso no hay problema, el salio del estado por trabajo. Así que no notara si no voy al instituto mañana.

-OK Bella nos vemos en unas horas. Llamare a Gianna así esta con nosotras. Adiós-Me dijo.

-Adiós, nos vemos-Me despedí y corte la comunicación.

Tome un trago del agua que tenia en mi coche y Salí nuevamente hacia el instituto.

Llegue con los minutos contados a la clase. Me adentre en el salón y me senté al fondo de todo. Las horas pasaban lentamente, pero las aguantaba sabiendo que en unas horas estaría en la casa de Jane. Mire mi reloj y en ese momento sonó el timbre que indica el fin de las clases. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del aula y me adentre en mi coche. Abrí mi bolso y cheque la dirección de Jane. Un Poco lejos por la ruta pero en 35 minutos estaría por su casa… Le deje un mensaje en su celular diciéndole a la hora que aproximadamente estaría por su casa.

Me adentre con mi auto a una calle de tierra al costado de la ruta y a medida que iba avanzando se veía una enorme casa de dos plantas enorme, pintada de color crema. En el piso de abajo las paredes eran de vidrio formando un ventanal gigante, la segunda planta tenia muchos ventanales y los pedazos de pared estaban pintados de color crema. Alrededor de la casa había unas fuentes, y en el fondo de podía ver una gran piscina Era una casa muy grande, lujosa y elegante. Diseño simple y a la vez complejo. (Ver en mi perfil la casa)

Apague el motor y me baje del coche. Me acerque al porche y toque la puerta. A los minutos Salio Jane con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bellis, Al fin llegas- Me dijo dándome un gran abrazo.-Pasa, y sígueme que Gianna nos espera arriba.

Entramos por una puerta pequeña que daba a una escalera con una alfombra roja, arriba había una gran recepción con cinco puertas blancas.

-La puerta que tiene una jota dorada, es la de mi habitación. La que tiene la V que es de Vulturis, es la de mis padres, esas dos de las derecha son los cambiadores (vestuarios) de mía padres, y aquella doble dirige hacia el baño principal.-Me explico ante mi cara de confusión.

Entramos por la puerta que tenía la jota y vi una gran habitación con dos grandes ventanales con largas cortinas rojas. La habitación estaba pintada de blanco excepto una pared que estaba recubierta por madera, esa pared tenia unido un gran cabecero blando que era de una cama de dos plazas y media con un lujoso acolchado rojo (ver en mi perfil) Sobre esa gran cama estaba sentada Gianna, observándome con una gran sonrisa. La salude, y Jane se sentó en la cama y me hicieron gestos para que me sentara cerca de ellas.

-Bueno Bella, lo decidimos y antes de tratar de involucrarte en nuestro mundo, nos pareció mejor contarte nuestras historias y motivos para llegar a esto, Así luego podrás decidir mejor. Si aceptas, te comprometerás realmente con esto, porque no es un juego y si no aceptas, te querremos igual como amiga.-Me dijo seriamente Gianna

Las mire dándoles a entender que procedieran a contarme las historias, porque estaría dispuesta a escuchar hasta el final.

-Bueno todo comenzó…

* * *

><p>*Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alentaron a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible…<p>

Por favor háganme saber si les gusto o no el capitulo, y su opinión al respecto, De veras lo apreciaría un montón.

*Para las que me preguntaron yo no soy ana o mia, ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia se basa en una chica que conocí y con el tiempo se hizo mi amiga. Dos años después me contó su historia y me dio su consentimiento para escribirla. Se que es un tema delicado por lo que le pregunte bien cada cosa.

Besos

**Sunshadow 979 :D**


	3. Hoy no es mi dia

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer__:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary:__ Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**(Edward Pov)**

Ring… Ring… Ring

-¡Estupido reloj!-Dije molesto, y lo apague. Me senté y me levante.

Hoy era otro odioso día en el instituto, otra vez tendría que soportar Tanya tratando de ligar conmigo.

Pero seguramente no entienden de qué estoy hablando, mejor me presento. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y asisto al instituto de Forks, un pueblito donde siempre llueve. Lo malo de ir al instituto, es Tanya la líder de las porristas, ya no se que hacer para rechazarla educadamente. La chica no entiende esta totalmente obsesionada conmigo, ósea solo nos enrollamos una vez, que conste que estaba ebrio, y la chica piensa que la amo.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque la líder de las porristas esta detrás de mi, bueno lo que sucede es que mido 1.83, tengo ojos verdes intensos, y un cabello color bronce por el cual todas las chicas quieren tocar. No lo digo por ser ególatra, mi hermana Alice dice que es así, por lo que asumí que así era.

Mi hermana melliza se llama Alice, seguramente se abran dado cuenta. Ella es una exacta replica a mi, solo que mucho mas bajita, y digamos delicada. También tengo un hermano mayor, con el que bromeo todo el tiempo, su nombre es Emmet. El ya termino el instituto ya que es un año mayor que yo. Emmet tiene una novia de su misma edad, su nombre es Rosalie Hale, ella es una despampanante rubia bien proporciona de ojos azules. Ella tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Jasper Hale, obviamente son muy parecidos. Jasper tiene el cabello un poco mas largo de lo que se denomina corto, y tiene aproximadamente mi altura. Jasper esta de novio con mi hermana Alice, desde que se conocieron supieron que estaban destinados a estar juntos….

¿Que me falta? Ah mis padres, Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, el es un exitoso medico que podía trabajar donde le diera las ganas de hacerlo, pero a el y a mi madre les encanto el ambiente "natural y puro" de Forks o eso es lo que dicen. Mi padre tiene 36 años, el es alto, con una cabello color rubio ceniza y ojos grises igual que Emmet. Mi madre se llama Esme Platson de Cullen, ella es la persona mas bondadosa que conozco y no lo digo porque sea mi madre, es solo que ella siempre esta pensando en como ayudar a los demás. Ella es nutricionista y psicóloga, trabaja en el hospital con mi padre, por lo que se ven muy a menudo. Su relación es una cosa que admiro, porque el amor que se tienen es muy grande y yo deseo con todo mi ser alguna vez encontrar un amor así.

Me duche, me cambie y me lave los dientes. Baje ante el llamado de mi madre para desayunar, apenas termine, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de mi madre y me monte en mi precioso y adorado volvo plateado, ese auto era mi vida, mis padre me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños anterior, desde entonces lo cuido como si fuera mi hijo. Observe la hora en mi reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde y yo tenia que esperar a que saliera, porque la condición para que me hayan regalado mi auto fue que tengo que llevar a mi hermana a clases hasta que consigan el auto que mi hermana quería, un porsh turbo ultimo modelo color amarillo, había unos 7 meses de espera, para lo que calculo que en próximo mes estaría aquí y yo podría llegar temprano al instituto.

Empecé a tocar bocina como un maniático, haber si en una de esas Alice se apuraba.

Baje la ventanilla polarizada de mi coche.

-¡Alice!- Grite exasperado.

-Ahí voy- se escucho desde dentro de la casa.

Entonces puede ver la corta cabellera de Alice asomándose desde la puerta principal. Alice vio mi cara de exasperación y empezó a correr hacia el coche lo más rápido que sus altos tacones le permitían. Se subió al asiento del copiloto y partimos a máxima velocidad hacia el instituto. Lo bueno de viajara con Alice era que le fascinaba la velocidad al igual que a mi.

Llegamos al instituto en un tiempo record. Justo antes de que sonara el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la primer hora de clase. Cuando bajamos de mi apreciado volvo con Alice, todos voltearon a observarnos. Al vernos Tanya y su grupo de porristas, se acercaron hacia nosotros. Alice y yo éramos, los populares del instituto junto con las porristas y el equipo de football, obviamente yo era el capitán de ese equipo. Alice era popular por su gran gusto de la moda, por ser bella y también por ser la novia del ex líder de equipo de football, Jasper. Cuando el finalizo el instituto me paso el mando del equipo a mi, su mejor amigo. Porque el sabia que yo era una de las personas mas confiables para mantener el equipo en la victoria. Alice no pertenece al grupo de las porristas, pero todas la respetan, y quieren conseguir su amistad a toda costa. Los chicos del equipo de football tampoco se meten con ella, porque nos temen a Jasper y a mí.

Nos separamos para entrar a nuestras clases. Y me encontré en el pasillo con Garret y con James, dos integrantes de mi equipo de football.

-Hola, chicos ¿Cómo van? ¿Están listos para el partido del viernes?-Les pregunte con una sonrisa. Ello me caían bien, lo malo es que a veces solían ser un poco crueles con las personas.

-Todo bien Ed, estamos esperando ese partido desde hace meses hombre, es obvio que estamos listos.- Me aseguro Garret con confianza.

-Hey chicos. ¿Por qué están fuera de clases? No quiero que los suspendan, por esa idiotez.- Les pregunte seriamente. Yo quería todo el equipo completo para el partido del viernes. Y por sus bromas o actos de rebeldía en varias oportunidades se habían quedado sin participar de importantes juegos.

-No pasa nada, estaremos aquí dos minutos, y luego entraremos a clases estamos esperando a Jessica, dijo que nos había comprado los cigarrillos que le pedimos.-Me dijo James con una sonrisa cínica.

Los observe encarnando una ceja. Sabían que les diría que dejaran de fumar, porque eso les dificulta estar de buena salud para los torneos. Yo podría ser una mierda de persona, haciéndole bromas a todo el mundo o solo pensando en mi persona para algunos asuntos, pero me preocupaba mucho el bienestar de salud de mis compañeros.

Entre a la clase de matemática. Todas las asignaturas se me daban muy bien ya que la única condición que me puso mi madre para estar en el equipo fue tener todo aprobado con buenas notas…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo. Junté mis cosas y las guarde en mi mochila. Deje todo en mi locker y me dirigí a la cafetería para comprar mi almuerzo.

Antes de llegar a la cafetería me encontré con James, Garrett, Ben, Paúl que son miembros del equipo y por supuesto Tanya y sus porristas, entramos todos juntos a la cafetería, y todos lo alumnos comenzaron a mirarnos, le eche una mirada a Tanya y me cuenta de que ella ya no estaba junto a mi. Eche un vistazo rápido por el lugar para localizarla t ahí estaba para junto a una chica que por lo general era muy reservada, seguramente por las constantes bromas del alumnado, creo que se llama Isabella y compartimos algunas clases…

En ese momento escuche lo que le decía Tanya y decidí acercarme un poco mas para asegurarme de que lo que escuchaba era cierto.

Cuando me acerque, pude ver que Tanya tenía una goma de mascar pegada en el cabello. Lo que me provoco mucha risa ya que Tanya cuidaba de su cabello como si este valiera 100000 dólares.

-Tany no pierdas tu tiempo hablándole a esta gorda obesa, y además mírala es tan fea, que te puedes quedar ciega, ella es un desecho de la sociedad-Dijo Lauren a Tanya.  
>-Tienes razón-Contesto Tanya, entonces la miro y le volcó su gaseosa en la cabeza y tiro su comida al suelo y la pisó con tu tacón.<p>

Me pareció muy graciosa la manera en que la porristas miraban el taco, ahora sucio, de Tanya con asco.

Isabella se paro dispuesta a salir, pero Kate e Irina la tomaron por los brazos y Tanya le grito:  
>-¿No te parece que te hice un favor gorda inmunda? Haber si adelgazas...- Con esa ultima frase la empujo y ella cayo al suelo de espaldas, todas las chicas porristas se comenzaron a reír y a gritarle GORDA.<p>

En ese momento me desencaje de la risa Tanya al empujar a la joven casi se patina y cae de espaldas ya que su tacón tenia un trozo de lechuga encachado.

Fue entonces cuando vi esos ojos Marron profundo observarme con una profunda, pena, odio y rencor. Perturbado por la mirada cargado de sufrimiento de Isabella, rememore lo sucedido hace uno instantes, y me quise golpear en la frente con la pared, ¿como podía ser tan Estupido? Seguramente ella pensó que yo me estaba riendo de ella, y no que me reía de Tanya. Soy un asno ni siquiera la defendi de las burlas de los demás. Cuando observe el lugar en donde ella estaba, caí en la cuenta de que se había ido.

Quise ir corriendo hacia la salida para encontrarla y pedirle disculpas, pero alguien me tome del brazo.

-¿Estas orgulloso de mi Ed? De cómo le marque los puntos a la gordi-dijo Tanya despectivamente.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Que le había hecho aquella chica para recibir un trato de esa manera?

-¡Tanya, lo hiciste fue cruel! ¡No tenias derecho a tratarla de ese modo!-Le grite, me solté de su agarre lo mas suavemente que pude, ya que ella es una dama y aunque este enojado con ella no la iba a golpear, porque de esa manera me criaron.

Fui corriendo hacia el aparcamiento, y vi su auto yéndose por la carretera…

Definitivamente hoy no es mi dia…

* * *

><p>Este es el capitulo numero 3! :D DISCULPEN tarde bastante en actualizar, fue porque no tuve tiempo de subirlo... el 3 y el 4 ya los tenia escritos, asique el viernes que viene subo el cuatro!<p>

Apreciaria mucho que dejaran Reviews ... con sus opiniones e ideas!

BESos

_**SunShadow!**_


	4. Jane

**Princesa Insana**

_**Discliamer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación._

_**Summary:** Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_(Bella pov)_

-Bueno Bella, lo decidimos y antes de tratar de involucrarte en nuestro mundo, nos pareció mejor contarte nuestras historias y motivos para llegar a esto, Así luego podrás decidir mejor. Si aceptas, te comprometerás realmente con esto, porque no es un juego y si no aceptas, te querremos igual como amiga.-Me dijo seriamente Gianna

Las mire dándoles a entender que procedieran a contarme las historias, porque estaría dispuesta a escuchar hasta el final.

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando yo tenia 14 años.-dijo Jane.-Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, para mi cumpleaños con suerte se acordaban de llamarme, yo en los estudios era muy aplicaba, me la pasaba imaginando que si yo era perfecta mis padres volverían para felicitarme. Mi padre es piloto de avión de una de las aerolíneas más famosas de Italia, y mi madre es dueña de Twilight, que es una de las concesionarias más famosa del mundo, por lo que nunca estaban en casa. En ese tiempo yo no me preocupaba por mi aspecto, obviamente tenía ropa de marca pero no me esforzaba por verme bonita, yo solo quería sobresalir en el instituto.-me contó con cara de póker.

Yo solo asentí, para demostrarle que estaba oyendo.

-Paso el tiempo, hasta que llegue a tener en todo sobresaliente… y yo espere, espere que volvieran. Yo sabía que estaban enterados de mis calificaciones ya que sus asistentes les mandaban una copia de mis notas por asignatura. Como decía espere…-dijo Jane con una lagrima derramándose por sus ojos.-Pero ellos no volvieron, ¡es mas ni me llamaron!-dijo Jane con rabia.

La mire con una profunda pena.

-Después de eso mis notas empezaron a bajar, hasta una nota promedio.-Dijo Jane pensativa.-Mi madre me mandaba cajas con ropa de ultimo diseño, pero cuando abrí la caja que pertenecía a esa temporada, los pantalones no me quedaban y las blusas me quedaban muy ajustadas, parecía que se me iban a salir lo botones. Entonces le mande una carta a mi madre para que me mandara ropa de un talle mayor, y a los dos días de enviarla recibí una llamada furiosa de mi madre, gritándome sobre como es que la ropa no me quedaba, si ella había mandado la talla exacta que me tendría que entrar por mi altura y edad. Luego de eso me dijo que me mandaría dietas y maquinas de ejercicio para que adelgazara en ese momento yo estaba 5 kilos arriba de lo que tendría que pesar. Luego de que mi madre corto la comunicación yo entre en una profunda depresión de que tu madre pensara que eras una obesa a los catorce años de edad no es lo mas lindo del mundo, en mi depresión, empecé a observar la comida con asco, ya que pensaba que la comida tenia la culpa de que mi madre no me quiera.-dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Mire a Jane con horror, tener una madre que no te aprecie como eres no es muy bonito en la infancia de una niña.

-Toda la comida con carbohidratos me parecía repugnante, asíque solo comía carne y frutas o verduras, con eso baje 7 kilos, por lo tanto estaba 2 kilos debajo de mi peso ideal, pero cada vez que observaba mi reflejo en algún espejo, me veía gorda. Cada vez reducía mas mi dieta hasta que comía pepino crudo y coca-cola Light que es lo que consumo ahora como mucho, ya que con el estomago totalmente vacío, aunque no tenga hambre, es difícil concentrarse.-Me dijo entrelazándose los dedos.

-Poco después estaba 15 kilos abajo del peso que tenia que tener, asíque le mande nuevamente una carta a mi madre diciéndole mi nuevo talle, al principio ella pensó que le estaba mintiendo, asíque me pidió una foto, yo fui cuidadosa y me puse una blusa y me la ate por debajo de las costillas para que no se viera cuanto sobresalían. Mi madre me pregunto si yo había bajado eso con las dietas, yo por supuesto le dije que si, a los pocos días me mando a alguien para que me hiciera un estudio de sangre y yo tenia que estar en ayuno antes del estudio. Yo me puse muy nerviosa, asíque solo por hacer algo, sin darme cuenta me comí un gran alfajor, para calmar mis nervios. Cuando los estudios estuvieron listos me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que los estudios habían dado bien. Busque en Internet y en una pagina decía que comer algo antes de una prueba de sangre alteraba los resultados. Mi madre contenta de que fuera delgada y sana, me empezó a mandar dos cajas de ropa por mes y regalos, tales como un auto cuando cumplí dieciséis, y una tarjeta de crédito… asíque por todos mis problemas yo culpo a la comida.-Dijo jane con resentimiento.

La observe pensando, que hubiera hecho yo en su lugar y llegue a la conclusión de que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella.

Gianna observo el gran reloj que Jane tenia colgado en una de sus paredes.

-Oigan chicas, ya es tarde, porque no nos vamos a dormir y mañana si quieres Bella te cuento mi historia.-Dijo Gianna con una sonrisa.

-Es una buena idea, total Bells prometiste que mañana no irías al instituto.-Me recordó Jane.- ¿Trajiste tus cosas?-Me pregunto.

-Si me acuerdo y si traje mis cosas.-Respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas ¿Quieren agua antes de dormir?-Nos pregunto Jane.

-Si, por favor-Respondimos amablemente Gianna y yo a la vez.

Jane se fue hacia una esquina de su habitación, en donde había una caja negra brillante con una manija plateada, ella la abrió y se pudo observar que era un pequeño refrigerador con botellas de agua y otras de jugos.

Se acerco a Gianna y a mí y nos alcanzo una botella a cada una y ella tomo una para ella. Luego de que bebimos el agua, Jane nos miro.

-Bella como es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa vamos a dormir las tres juntas en mi habitación ¿Eso esta bien para ti? ¿o prefieres la habitación de huéspedes?-Me pregunto amablemente.

-No gracias aquí estará bien.- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Bells donde prefieres dormir? ¿En el sofá cama, o en mi cama conmigo?, total es tamaño King y yo no pateo mientras estoy dormida-Afirmo con una risa.

-Es lo mismo.- Respondí con una risa.

-Bueno como la cama es más cómoda, Bells duermes conmigo y Gianna te toca en el sofá.-Concluyo Jane.

-Bella si quieres colocarte tu pijama y lavarte los dientes, el baño esta aquí adentro de mi habitación, esa puerta negra es mi armario y la puerta negra de al lado es la del baño.-Me explico.

-Gracias-Le respondí

-No hay de que- Contesto con una sonrisa honesta.

Fui al baño y me coloque mi ropa de pijama, me acerque al espejo del gran baño y me hice una coleta alta, para no mancharme el cabello con pasta dental y para que no se enrede mientras duermo. Me lave el rostro con agua helada y luego lo seque con una toalla. Saque mi cepillo dental de mi neceser* y me cepille los dientes. Cuando termine guarde todo nuevamente en mi bolso y abrí la puerta del baño cuidadosamente por si las chicas ya se habían acostado.

Definitivamente fue una buena elección, Gianna estaba en el sofá bien tapada y Jane estaba acostado contra la derecha de su gran cama tamaño King, por lo que deje mi bolso en una silla que había junto a la cama y me recosté, mañana seria un nuevo día.

Al día siguiente me levante y vi que Jane y Gianna se estaban cambiando, así que les di los buenos días a ambas y yo también comencé a cambiarme.

Las tres bajamos por las amplias escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Cuando llegamos las tres no sentamos en unas banquetas altas de color rojo, de desayuno tomamos un gran baso de agua. Jane solo tomaba el agua, Gianna la miro.

-Jane ¿Puedo? –Le pregunto Gianna a Jane con amabilidad.

-Eso es obvio Gianna sírvete todo lo que quieras.-Le respondió Jane.

Gianna tomo una bandeja y abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a colocar de todo tipo de alientos como, Chocolates, yogures, galletas, frutas, tortas, etc. Yo mire a Jane levantando una ceja.

-Es bulímica ¿recuerdas? Ella comerá todo lo posible hasta atascarse con comida, hasta llenarse completamente, y bueno después de uno momentos… Bueno tú ya sabes que pasa.-Me Explico Jane con una impecable sonrisa.

Me sonroje furiosamente, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Había veces que no comprendía hasta que punto mi idiotez alcanzaba.

Gianna me miro con una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a comer parada, comía todo con ambas manos sin prestarnos la más minima atención, ella tenía la vista perdida en algún punto fijo, mientras que seguía comiendo.

Al rato de terminar se paro derecha y se tomo dos grandes vasos de agua y salio corriendo hacia el baño…

En eso me doy cuenta de que Jane me esta observando para evaluar mis reacciones. En ese momento mi estomago comenzó a emitir gruñidos. ¡Que vergüenza! Pensé internamente. Seguramente Jane debe de pensar que soy una gorda con todas las letras.

Jane se río.

-Bellita es normal que tengas hambre, porque estas comenzando y tu organismo no esta acostumbrado a no comer regularmente.-Me dijo Jane sabiamente.-Pero no te preocupes cuando tengas hambre, como son tus días de comienzo puedes comer todas las frutas que quieras, menos las uvas y el plátano ya que eso tienen cosas que te pueden hacer subir de peso. También puedes consumir ensaladas, pero no las adereces con aceite o vinagre y si te parece que no tiene sabor le hechas un poco de limón. Algo que saciara tu hambre es el Pepino crudo, es la verdura que no te hace engordar ni un miligramo, cuando veo que no tengo energías, como dos de esos. Ósea lo consumo todos los viernes.-Me indico.

Se levanto y saco de su refrigerador dos pepinos, los lavo y los cortó en rebanadas y me lo sirvió en un plato.

-Come…-Me indico.

Asentí y con el tenedor me lleve una rebanada a la boca, no seria un manjar pero para no engordar, tenia un muy buen sabor.

Jane me miro con complicidad y agarro un trozo de pepino con las manos y se lo comió.

-Bueno, Bells esa fue tu primera lección.-Dijo Jane.

En eso volvió Gianna con una sonrisa y nos dijo Chicas vamos a la sala así le puedo contar mi historia a Bella mas cómodamente. Jane asintió y nos guío hacia su amplia sala.

Jane y Yo no sentamos en un sillón doble, mientras que Gianna se sentó en uno para una persona que estaba enfrente nuestro.

-Bueno comenzare por el principio…-Dijo Gianna acomodándose mejor en su sillón.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiss! Espero que este capitulo Les haya gustado!<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews de veras aprecio que me hayan dejado su opinio o comentarion con respecto al capitulo, eso me hace estar feliz y que me den ganas de actualizar mas rapido! <strong>  
><strong>jajajajjajajaja<strong>  
><strong>Espero sus comentarios, opiniones e ideas!Todas son bienvenidas!<strong>  
><strong>Besos,<strong>  
><em><em>

_***SunShadow***_


	5. Gianna

**Princesa Insana**

_**Discliamer**:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_**Summary**: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

_**...**_

**_Este capitulo esta dedicado a Rossy04,_ por seguir la historia y por dejar su opinion y comentarios de los capitulos! :D En este capitulo contesta tu pregunta de porque Edward miraba mal a Bella! **_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**(Bella Pov)**

Jane y Yo no sentamos en un sillón doble, mientras que Gianna se sentó en uno para una persona que estaba enfrente nuestro.

-Bueno comenzare por el principio…-Dijo Gianna acomodándose mejor en su sillón.

La vista de Gianna se perdió en un punto fijo, mientras con un suspiro comenzó a relatar.

-Todo comenzó cuando tenía seis años, mis padres estaban separados, por lo que yo vivía con mi padre. Un día mi padre falleció y mi madre me llevo a vivir con mi abuela, ella no quería que viviera con ella, y en ese momento no tenia idea del porque.-dijo tristemente.-Cuando cumplí ocho años mi madre me vino a visitar a lo de mi abuelita. Cuando mi abuela la vio me dijo que fuera a mi habitación, yo no quería ir, pero mi abuela se enojo y dijo que no le discutiera. Cuando llegue a mi habitación se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de mi abuelita y de mi mama, yo no entendía muy bien que pasaba-Explico- Se siguieron escuchando gritos, entonces logro escuchar que mi madre grita: - Gianna se que estas escuchando-grito con rabia.-Quiero que sepas que todos mis problemas son por tu culpa, por tu culpa perdí mi bella figura, por tu culpa, tu padre se enojo conmigo porque no te quería y me abandono, por tu culpa ahora me muero de hambre …-Vete de aquí Zorra- interrumpió mi abuela a mi mama- mi mama le grito a mi abuela que era una estupida por cuidarme, en vez de dejar que me muera.-Contó Gianna-En ese entonces lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos…-Feitaaa –grito mi madre… -se que sigues escuchando, presta atención tu padre y yo no queríamos tener hijos, pero el maldito condón tenia un agujero y bueno te imaginas lo que sucedió yo quería abortar y tu padre no, pero además de querer abortar el no me Daria el dinero para hacerlo, y escucha bien cuando naciste yo te quería dejar al costado de la ruta, pero tu padre no me lo permitió, asíque me dejo sola y se fue contigo…Y ahora el murió , enfermo y murió, así que niña boba te tienes que dar cuenta de que eres una desgracia, nadie te quiere…-Me grito.

Gianna nos miro a Jane y a mí y siguió con su relato

-En ese momento Salí de mi habitación y fui al living donde seguían mi abuelita y mi madre discutiendo, ella cuando me vio me siguió gritando que era una desgraciada y que nadie me quería, yo la confronté y le dije que eso no era cierto porque mi padre y mi abuela me querían, ella se carcajeo y me dijo cínicamente "Querida date cuenta, tu padre esta muerto y tu abuela solo te cuida por culpa"... Mi abuela trato de apartar a mi madre lejos de mi, me dijo que lo que ella decía era mentira, en eso mi pobre corazoncito se había quebrado en miles de pedacitos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…-Gianna dijo con una inmensa angustia reflejada en sus facciones-

Gianna se aclaro la garganta y continúo.

-Después de eso, mi madre me empujo y yo caí al suelo, mi abuela le dio un cachetazo y mi mama enfurecida, la empozo a golpear una y otra vez yo trate de apartarla, mi abuela me dijo que corriera, pero yo no quería, desde mi lugar podía observar el rostro ensangrentado de mi abuela, y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, mi abuela pego un grito desgarrador cuando mi mama la patio, y en ese momento yo estaba llorando con el alma desgarrada, fui corriendo a la cocina y llame a la policía. La policía dijo que iba llegar en cinco minutos entonces con valor fui le tire muy fuerte de los pelos a mi madre tratando de alejarla de mi abuela, mi madre me insultó y me golpeo muy fuerte y me piso en el estomago con su tacón aguja con toda su fuerza, yo grite con todas mis fuerzas, ahí fue cuando llego la policía, agarraron a mi mama y la arrestaron. A mi abuela y a mi nos llevaron al hospital y mi me cocieron me curaron las heridas, pregunte por mi abuela, y me dijeron que estaba en terapia intensiva, y que tenia heridas muy graves, y averiguaron si tenia algún familiar que se pudiera quedar con mi tutoría. Una tía, la media hermana de mi padre, dijo que se iba a hacer cargo de mi-relató Gianna

Observé a Jane y al igual que yo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, y una expresión de profunda pena.

-Como tenía ocho años y la herida del tacón fue profunda, me internaron y no me dejaban visitar a mi abuela, yo la extrañaba mucho, pero las enfermeras me decían que no podía verla. Un día me levante de la camilla del hospital y fui corriendo a la habitación en la cual mi abuela estaba internada. Cuando llegue a la habitación, abrí la puerta despacio y la imagen que vi me dejo en shock, mi abuela estaba toda pálida, con vendajes cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, y sus piernas enyesadas y sus brazos llenos de hematomas, me acerque a ella lentamente y le dije con voz temblorosa: -¿Abuelita?¿Estas bien? .-Lentamente ella abrió los ojos y me observo con una expresión sufrida, yo aguantándome las lagrimas le dije: Abue, yo te quiero mucho.-Mi abuela sonrío levemente y me dijo que ella me amaba y que no importara lo que pasara ella me amaba también y que siempre iba a estar conmigo.-En ese momento no entendí sus palabras.-comunico ella.

-Poco después de ese día mi tía me fue a buscar al hospital y me llevo a su casa, y dos semanas después me comunicaron que mi abuela había fallecido, por las heridas. Luego lo ultimo que recuerdo que tengo despues de haber recibido la noticia, es haber ido a la heladera y comerme todo lo que veía tratando de olvidar el gran hueco que tenia mi corazón, y después con el sentimiento de ahogo, fui a devolver todo al baño, y eso hice día tras día, mes tras mes y así hasta hoy, mi tía nuca se dio cuenta, ella piensa que como mucho, porque es hormonal por la adolescencia.-Termino de relatar Gianna.

-Ah cierto-Dijo Gianna – Bella ¿Ves esto?- Gianna se levanto la blusa y en el medio de su abdomen se podía observar una gran cicatriz.-Esto me impide, ser perfecta y para recordarme porque le guardo un gran rencor a mi madre.-Dijo calmadamente.

Jane me alcanzo pañuelos para secarme las lagrimas y con una profunda pena y le dije Gianna que sentía lo que le había pasado, ella me dijo que no importaba que a veces la vida, no era un cuento de hadas.

**- (Edward Pov) -**

Fui corriendo hacia el aparcamiento, y vi su auto yéndose por la carretera…Definitivamente hoy no es mi dia…

…

El día siguiente fui a clases con la esperaza de encontrar a Isabella y poder disculparme por el comportamiento de Tanya y también para poder explicarle que no reía de ella.

Espere todo la mañana encontrarla pero no la vi. Vi Ángela caminado por el pasillo, ella era una gran chica y va a biología en el mismo horario que yo, además ella es la novia de Ben, un integrante del equipo de football. Me acerque a ella para preguntarle por Bella, ya que una vez las vi hablando juntas en la biblioteca, cuando fui a buscar un libro de economía para hacer un trabajo.

-Ángela, espera.-Le grite ganándome algunas miradas curiosas de la personas que iban caminado por los pasillos, yendo a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Me pregunto amablemente con curiosidad.

-¿Has visto a Isabella?-Le pregunte.

-Si te refieres a que te ayude a buscarla para que tú y tus amigos se burlen de ella, no lo aré.-Me dijo con voz dura.

-No claro, que Ángela. No es por eso, me quiero disculpar por el comportamiento de Tanya de Ayer y le quiero explicar algo.-Le dije con sinceridad.

-Edward me parece que también te tendrías que disculpar con ella por otra cosa.-Me dijo suavizando su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunte tratando de recordar si le había hecho daño a Isabella, en otra ocasión, pero no podía recordar ninguna.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Edward te tienes que disculpar de las miradas furibundas que le dedicaste en biología cuando te dijeron que ella era tu compañera…-Me dijo con decepción.

-Pero Ángela, yo no estaba enfadado con ella, estaba enojado conmigo mismo, en realidad ahora que lo recuerdo, estaba furioso porque cuando a Isabella le comunicaron que seria mi compañero puso una expresión de profundo horror, como si yo fuera una persona cruel y despiadada y eso me molesto pero no estaba enfadado con ella.-Le dije sinceramente.

-Bueno, Edward eso es lo que le diste a entender a ella y a medio alumnado de biología.-Dijo ella con honestidad.

-¡Soy un idiota! ¿Cómo puedo hacerle tanto daño a alguien sin darme cuenta? –Dije en voz alta.

-Igual Edward, tendrá que disculparte mañana, debido a que Bella no asistió a clases hoy.-Me dijo Ángela calmadamente- Bueno, Edward lo importante es que te diste cuenta del daño que le hiciste y lo quieres arreglar, eso es lo que cuenta-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.-Dije con resignación al enterarme de que tendría que disculparme mañana con ella.

-Adiós-Me dijo Ángela yendo para su siguiente clase.

-Adiós-Le respondí.

Ahora se me había quitado el animo y me sentía como un pobre infeliz, y no me quería imagina como se sentiría Isabella. Tome mi mochila y me dirigi hacia mi auto desici que ya no tenia ánimos para quedarme l entrenamiento por lo que me subi en mi coche y me dirigí rumbo a mi casa, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla mañana para poder disculparme…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste este capitulo, tarde mucho en actualizar porque me queme la mano y me costaba mucho escribir , por lo que espere que se me curara :(<strong>

**Bueno , espero su opinion del capitulo y algunos Reviews !**

**Besos**

**SunShadow***


	6. Guilty Conscience

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Guilty conscience<strong>_

(Edward Pov)

_Ahora se me había quitado el animo y me sentía como un pobre infeliz, y no me quería imagina como se sentiría Isabella. Tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia mi auto decidí que ya no tenia ánimos para quedarme l entrenamiento por lo que me subí en mi coche y me dirigí rumbo a mi casa, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla mañana para poder disculparme…_

…

Ring Ring Ring…

Me desperté sobresaltado, otra vez este Estupido reloj, como lo odiaba.

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño para ducharme.

Después me cambie con la ropa que usualmente llevo al instituto, unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros con una campera marrón de cuero encima, y baje a la cocina donde mi madre me esperaba con sus deliciosos Hotcakes…

-Hijo recuerda que hoy es miércoles y tu padre tiene guardia.-Me dijo mi madre.

Diablos, no le podría pedir a mi padre que me ayudara con el trabajo practico de biología, ya que Isabella no asistió a clases, no pude adelantar mucho en el y había que entregarlo el viernes. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Isabella asistiera hoy clases, para que me disculpara con ella por ser grosero y para que me ayude con el trabajo de biología, si reprobaba una materia mi padre no me dejaría ir a los entrenamientos de Football.

-Gracias por recordarme Mama.-Dije levantándome de la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Me voy a clases, ¡hasta luego!-Dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Me subí al coche y toque bocina tres veces, y por la puerta pude divisar la pequeña silueta de Alice cargada de libros. Baje del auto y corrí a ayudarla, cogi lo libros y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que pasara dentro del auto, cerré la puerta y puse sus libros en el asiento trasero. Arranque el auto y salimos a gran velocidad hacia el instituto.

Alice estuvo hablando todo el camino hacia el instituto y cuando llegamos salio disparada hacia su novio Jasper. Por fin un momento de tranquilidad.

Cuando baje de mi coche, pude observar perfectamente como un Ferrari rojo derrapaba quedando justo en la entrada del instituto. De la puerta del copiloto bajo Isabella Swan, todo el alumnado se quedo boquiabierto. La ventanilla de la puerta del piloto bajo y se pudo observar como una chica rubia de aspecto frágil, saludaba a Isabella y le dedicaba un guiño.

Ella se quedo a observar como el Ferrari se iba, y supe que esa es mi oportunidad para disculparme.

Corriendo me acerque a donde ella estaba. Ella no lo noto.

Aclare mi garganta.

Ella no se volteo.

-Emm, Isabella buenos días.- Le dije cortésmente.

Se dio vuelta y me observo con cara de póquer.

-De buenos no tienen nada…-Mascullo- ¿Qué quieres?-inquirió de mala gana. Diablos, creo que todavía seguía enfadada conmigo.

-Isabella, me quería disculpar por mi comportamiento, el día del incidente del comedor, Me dijeron que se dio a entender que me estaba riendo de ti…-Dije. Ella bufo y puso en blanco sus ojos.- Pero no me estaba riendo de ti, me estaba riendo desde antes que eso sucediera y me reía de Tanya, no de ti.-Dije apenado

Ella me observo evaluando cada una de mis expresiones. Luego de unos minutos dejo de hacerlo.

-Que mas da…-Dijo con su vista perdida a punto de marcharse.

-¡espera!-La detuve.- También quiero aclarar que ese día en biología no estaba enfadado contigo, estaba enfadado conmigo. Es solo que verte horrorizada al enterarte que tenia que hacer el trabajo conmigo, me dolió. Yo no sabia que me odiabas y además venia enfadado desde antes.-Dije con resignación.

Isabella poso sus ojos sobre mí y me dedico media sonrisa, ya no parecía tan enfadada como antes.

-Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas.-Dijo ella.-Pero mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde a clases, nos vemos en biología.-Dijo y salio disparada hacia el interior del instituto.

Con mi conciencia sin culpa me dirigí a mi primera clase del día.

…

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya era el periodo del almuerzo. Tome mi almuerzo y me senté animadamente en la mesa que compartía con mis amigos, Garret, James, Jasper y Alice, Emmet y Rosalie, y por ultimo con Tanya y las porristas.

-Oye, Ed me dijeron que te vieron hablando con Bella Ballena ¿Es eso cierto?-Me pregunto Kate una de las porristas.

-Si, somos compañeros en biología.-Dije cortante.

-Ah… ¿Cómo puedes aguantar estar con esas sosa? –Dijo soltando risitas.

Enarque una ceja.

-Kate, haciendo un trabajo con ella estoy seguro de que no obtendré un aplazo.-Dije con una impecable sonrisa.

Kate me observó durante un momento y siguió con su plática acerca sobre que color de esmalte quedaría mejor con el uniforme de porristas o algo parecido.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la clase de biología. Me levante de mi asiento y fui hacia mi clase. Una vez ahí pude notar que el asiento contiguo al mío todavía seguía vacío, por lo que Isabella todavía no había llegado, espero que no se le ocurra faltar a esta asignatura, porque si no estaba seguro de que mi informe estaría erróneo.

Dos segundos antes de que entrara el profesor llego apresuradamente mi compañera de banco.

-Buenos días-Susurro, para que el profesor que acababa de llegar no la oyera.

-Buenos días para ti también.-Le conteste observándola fijamente. Estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado en ella desde la clase que nos asignaron como compañeros.

Isabella seguía prestando atención a las indicaciones que daba el profesor para que el trabajo sea más eficiente, mientras yo la evaluaba atentamente con la mirada.

Cuando ella asintió a algo que el profesor comento pude notar unas gran ojeras debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero bueno eso no era de mi incumbencia.

-Bueno Edward comencemos.¿adelantaste algo la clase pasada? -Me dijo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte no había estado prestándole atención.

-Que comenzáramos el trabajo.-Me dijo con cansancio.-y también te pregunte si habías adelantado algo.-Me comento rodando los ojos.

Que chica mas extraña, seguramente no se caracteriza por tener paciencia.

-Si Isabella, adelante una parte del ensayo.-Dije entregándole el folio con los escritos.

-Cullen, deja de llamarme Isabella-Me amenazo. si no quería que le dijera Isabella,¿Cómo quería le dijera? ¿Anne? Pensé irónicamente.

Ella al observar mi confusión aclaro:

-No me gusta como suena mi nombre, es demasiado largo y formal, prefiero que me llames Bella.-suspiró

Además de ser extraña estaba segura de que sufría de un leve trastorno bipolar, ninguna persona normal podría cambiar de actitud tan drásticamente.

-Como quiera Bella-Dije haciendo énfasis en su sobrenombre con burla.

Me sacó la lengua y se puso a leer mi ensayo. Cuando se acomodo el cabello con la mano en su muñeca observe atado un extraño lazo rojo que tenia grabada la palabra: Water. Me pareció muy extraño.

-Oye, Bella ¿porque ese lazo rojo que llevas en la muñeca dice Water?-Pregunte inocentemente.

Bella pareció descolorarse con mi pregunta, pero después pareció comprender y me sonrío.

-_Porque el agua es perfecta…_- Me respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

La mire sin comprender. Ella me miro como si fuera tonto.

-No importa Cullen, no es de tu incumbencia.-Me dijo mordazmente.-y tú ensayo, esta muy bien, habría que explicar con más detalles algunos asuntos, pero está bien.-Me comunico.

La mire sorprendido, primero parecía enfadada porque le pregunte lo del lazo y ahora cambia de tema con que mi trabajo estaba bien hecho, ahora acabo de confirmar mi teoría sobre que Isabella es Bipolar.

La mire por ultima vez y cada uno siguió escribiendo una parte del informe por su cuenta y cuando era necesario le preguntábamos al otro. Seguimos así hasta que la hora finalizo, estábamos por salir cuando el profesor nos dijo que esmeráramos que nos quería comunicar algo.

-Quería avisarles que para la clase del próximo martes, tienen que preparar un trabajo para exponer oralmente con todos los detalles del ciclo de Krebs y las mitocondrias.-Dijo el profesor con felicidad.-Ah y quería aclarar que los compañeros de trabajo no los elegirán ustedes, tendrán que trabajar con el compañero que les fue asignado para el trabajo anterior que tendrán que entregar el lunes, durante todo el año.-Aclaro.

De fondo se escucharon algunos bufidos, pero el profesor los ignoró y se marcho con su implacable sonrisa, el era uno de los únicos profesores que disfrutaba su trabajo como profesor de biología desde hace treinta años esta ejerciendo su profesión con optimismo en el instituto.

-¿Bella quieres venir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo?-Le propuse.

-No lo se Edward, talvez tardemos demasiado, y tu vives demasiado lejos de mi casa como para volver caminando o sola en mi coche.-Me respondió dudosa.

-No te preocupes Bella, tengo una idea. Hacemos el trabajo y te quedas a cenar después yo te llevo a tu casa.-volví a proponer con alegría.

-No lo se Edward, no quiero molestar en tu casa.-Respondió con ¿Pánico? ¿Miedo?

-No te preocupes no eres ninguna molestia, mi hermana siempre lleva a sus amigas y mi madre no dice nada le encanta que llevemos gente a la casa y con mas razón si es para hacer un trabajo. Di que si…-Le suplique poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

Me miro dudosa…

-Es que yo… emm… Yo…Edward, yo…-Tartamudeo

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! perdon por tardar bastante en actualizar, pero es estuve bastante ocupada y recien hoy pude encender la computadora para subir el capitulo.<strong>

**(para las que preguntaron mi mano ya esta mejor, gracias por preocuparse)**

**dejen su opinion y si quieren ideas =) **

**Besos,**

**SunShadow***


	7. Tears dry on their own

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>** Tears dry on their own**.

-¿Bella quieres venir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo?-Me propuso.

-No lo se Edward, talvez tardemos demasiado, y tu vives demasiado lejos de mi casa como para volver caminando o sola en mi coche.- Le respondí dudosa.

-No te preocupes Bella, tengo una idea. Hacemos el trabajo y te quedas a cenar después yo te llevo a tu casa.-volvió a proponer con alegría.

-No lo se Edward, no quiero molestar en tu casa.-Respondí, estaba segura de que nadie en este mundo se creería esa mentira.

-No te preocupes no eres ninguna molestia, mi hermana siempre lleva a sus amigas y mi madre no dice nada le encanta que llevemos gente a la casa y con mas razón si es para hacer un trabajo. Di que si…-Me suplico poniendo su sonrisa torcida encantadora.

Estupido Cullen que no podía aceptar una negativa por respuesta… ¿no entiende que no quiero ir a tu casa? Porque si lo hacia, tendría que comer y eso rompería mi perfecta dieta de no alimentos solo agua y aveces algunas verduras.¡¿Qué diablos le diría ahora?

-Es que yo… emm… Yo…Edward, yo…-Tartamudeé tratando de inventar algo convincente.

-¿Tu que Bella...?-Inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-Yo… yo… emm… Porsupuesto que iré-Por todo lo bueno, ¿porque había dicho semejante estupidez?

-Bueno, del instituto te vienes conmigo en mi coche.-Afirmó

-Pero ¿y mi coche? ¿Y tu hermana?-Pregunte como ultima opción.

-Le diré a mi hermana que lleva tu coche hasta tu casa y de ahí se ira con Jasper en su moto.-Indico con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Pero no sabe donde vivo.-Dije con superioridad mirándome las uñas.

-Bella, todo el mundo sabe donde vive el Famoso abogado Charlie Swan.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esta bien Edward, pero igualmente tendré que ver si mi padre me lo permite…-dije con suficiencia.

-Bella, repito todo el mundo sabe que Charlie se encuentra trabajando en un gran caso y regresa el lunes próximo.-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Esta bien Edward ya entendí que quieres que te ayude a terminar el trabajo.-Dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno Bella nos vemos a la salida.- Me dijo despidiéndose.

Tan concentrada estaba en nuestra conversación, que no me había dado cuenta que la hora había finalizado.

…

Como odiaba el transcurso del tiempo, cuando uno quería que pasase rápido, pasaba lento y cuando uno ansiaba que pasara muy lento, pasaba velozmente. Yo trataba de olvidar lo de ir a comer a lo de Edward, cada vez que lo recordaba me exasperaba.

Salí lo más lento que pude del instituto…

¡SPLASHH!

Gran Error, no tuve que haber salido lentamente del instituto, ya que ahora estaba Bañando en malteada de limón, que fue cortesía del malvado Garret.

-Bella Ballena no te vayas a comer la malteada que se cayó al piso, porque para tu información esta sucia, aunque no más que tu…-Grito Garret, acompañado por una gran carcajada de James.

Enojada fui a mi casillero y saque el cambio de ropa que tenia en el. Me dirigí al baño de mujeres mas cercano rápidamente, era obvio que no quería que Edward me viera así. Seguramente pensaría que devore la comida de todo el alumnado.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, tire toda la ropa manchada a la basura estaba segura que el colorante amarillo que tenia la malteada no saldría fácilmente.

Salí al estacionamiento del instituto y vi que el auto de Edward era el único que quedaba. Seguramente me demore más de lo que pensaba.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto del volvo, apenas me termine de colocar el cinturón de seguridad cuando Edward me pregunto:

-Bella sino querías venir me lo hubieras dicho de manera directa, no inventando excusas o tardando mas de lo usual.-Me dijo con reproche.-Ni que te fuera a morder.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de una hora de viaje en un cómodo silencio, llegamos a la mansión de Edward, y si que era una Mansión. Era tres veces más grande que la casa de Jane.

Edward apago el motor del coche y bajo para abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

Yo lo mire enarcando una ceja, ¿Ósea abrir la puerta a una chica? Eso no se hacia desde hace cien años…

Edward respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Edward me mostró gran parte de su casa y por ultimo su habitación. Me dijo que empezáramos con el trabajo así terminábamos antes. Yo me senté en la silla para poder escribir en el escritorio y Edward se sentó en la cama, ambos comenzamos a escribir y cada tanto nos pasábamos las hojas y compartíamos ideas…

Luego de 3 horas habíamos terminado todos los trabajos y habíamos arreglado las cosas para el oral de biología.

-Bella, creo que ya llegaron mis padres Bella, asíque bajemos para comer y para que te los presente. –Me dijo estirándose por todas las horas de trabajo.

Bajamos las escaleras y en la cocina de su casa se pudo ver a un hombre de unos 39 o 40 años, rubio con muy pocas canas, muy apuesto si se puede agregar, abrazando a una señora de estatura media con el cabello color caramelo y el rostro con forma de corazón. Era muy obvio que eran los padres de Edward.

Edward carraspeo. Los padres de Edward se separaron rápidamente y nos miraron el padre de Edward con una sonrisa y su madre apenada. Me sentí terriblemente mal por interrumpirlos.

-Mamá, Papá, ella es Bella. Es una compañero del instituto y se quedara a cenar, ya que recién terminamos el trabajo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema hijo, sabes perfectamente que no me molesta que traigas amigos a casa.-Dijo la mujer amablemente.-Ah me olvidaba, que irrespetuosa. Bella Yo me llamo Esme.-Dijo avergonzada.-Y el -dijo señalando al hombre rubio.-Es mi esposo Carlisle.-

-Encantado de conocerte Bella.-Dijo amablemente.

-Un placer conocerlos señor y señora Cullen.-Dije con timidez.

-Por Favor Bella llámanos por nuestros nombres, esa formalidad de señor y señora nos hace sentir viejos.-dijo Esme y Carlisle la acompaño con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Asentí con un sonrojo.

-Bueno, vayamos al comedor a cenar.-Dijo Esme.-Que ahora llevare la comida.-

-Esme ¿Quieres que te ayude?-Le pregunte amablemente.

-Claro que no querida, eres la invitada, no te preocupes yo la sirvo.-Me dijo con un guiño.

Todos no sentamos en la gran mesa de los Cullen, con Carlisle en la cabecera, Edward a su derecha y yo junto a Edward. Seguramente Esme se sentaría a la izquierda de Carlisle. Ese fue el momento donde me di cuenta que faltaba Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-Edward ¿Dónde esta Alice?-Pregunte.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, respondió Carlisle:

-Alice se quedó a dormir en la casa de Rosalie.-

Esme llego con la cena y la sirvió, de suerte no me sirvió mucho pero estaba segura de que no habría otra alternativa más que comerla, no quería que pensaran que era una maleducada.

-Edward, apenas terminemos de cenar yo y tu padre iremos a lo de tu abuela para ayudarla a embalar las cosas porque se muda de Forks a Seattle para estar en una zona un poco más céntrica.-Comunico Esme.

-Claro Madre, no hay problema.-Respondió Edward.

-Bella porque no comes.-Pregunto Carlisle al ver que no había probado bocado-Si no te gusta no hay problema, prepararemos otra cosa.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-No lo que sucede es que la sopa esta muy caliente-Mentí diciendo lo primero que s eme vino a la mente.

Carlisle me miró con comprensión.

-Bueno Ed es tarde con tu padre ya nos vamos. Nos vemos pronto, adiós Bella, Edward.-Se despidió.

Apenas los padres de Edward se fueron se me había ocurrido una brillante idea. Podría comer la comida lo más rápido que podía y después podría hacer atracones para sacarla de mi organismo puro y sano y no engordaría ni un solo gramo, exactamente como me enseño Gianna.

Rápidamente comencé a tomar la sopa y comer el plato principal. Edward me miraba sonriendo. Al parecer pensaba que me había gustado la comida y por eso la comida rápido. A decir verdad estaba deliciosa pero yo sabia que mi dieta especial no me permitía comer cosas así.

Cuando termine de ingerir todo le pregunte a Edward donde estaba el sanitario. El me respondió a Estaba arriba a la derecha. La ubicación era perfecta así cuando, me provocara los atracones Edward no escucharía.

Subí las escaleras y llegue al sanitario. Me acerque al inodoro…

Después de casi 20 minutos había logrado poco y nada a comparación de lo que había comido esto era muy poco. Lagrimas caían por mi rostro por la impotencia de no poder sacar la comida y porque sentía que me asfixiaba, en eso empecé a devolver lo ingerido pero había manchado el suelo. Me empecé a desesperar cuando no pude parar…

Toc Toc-

-¿Bella estas Bien? Te tardaste demasiado ¿te sientes mal?-Pregunto preocupado.

Justo había acabado pero de la desesperación y la impresión se me escapo un gran sollozo que estuve segura de que Edward escucho ¿Por qué tenia que venir a fijarse como estaba?

-¡Bella escuche tu sollozo! ¡Abre la puerta!-Me ordeno. Por supuesto que no le abriría la puerta, sino vería el desastre del baño y mi rostro todo pálido de y marcado por llorar.

-¡Bella abre! ¡Listo entrare de todos modos!-Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pude escuchar a Edward empezar a forcejear con la puerta, con su fueraza seguramente lograría abrirla. El suelo y mi ropa estaban manchados, sin contar que mi cara estaba toda pálida y con lágrimas en mis mejillas…

-TRACCKKK .-Edward había logrado romper la traba…

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!<strong>

para los que preguntaron actualizo cada dis semanas por lo general viernes o sabados(para este capitulo me tarde un poco)

Si llego a _MAS_ de_ CINCO reviews_ en este capitulo , actualizo antes ;D

(Le aviso que subi una nueva Historia llamada "Cold Case love" por si se quieren pasar...

Dejen sus opinion Reviews e ideas.

Besos,

**SunShadow***


	8. Bad Luck

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

_**Chapter 8: **_

**(Edward Pov)**

Hacia 25 minutos desde que Bella estaba en el baño. ¿Que pasaba con esta chica? Talvez le había sucedido algo, lo mejor seria ir a averiguar.

Toc Toc-

-¿Bella estas Bien? Te tardaste demasiado ¿te sientes mal?-le pregunté preocupado.

Estaba por preguntar otra vez cuando la escuche llorar, un sonido lastimoso y ahogado.

-¡Bella escuche tu sollozo! ¡Abre la puerta!-le ordené. No escuche ningún sonido, si le llegaba a pasar algo estaba seguro de que ante su padre o familia yo seria responsable. Así que si ella no abría la puerta yo la abriría por la fuerza.

-¡Bella abre! ¡Listo entrare de todos modos!-Grité aporreando la puerta.

Empecé a forcejear y a empujar la puerta, estaba seguro de que si seguía intentando lograría abrirla. Después de unas cuantas maldiciones y algunos forcejeos más, escuché el sonido que estaba buscando…

-TRACCKKK .-Al fin había logrado romper la traba…

Cuando entre al cuarto de baño, vi a Bella refregando el suelo con una toalla desesperadamente.

-¿Bella que sucede?- le pegunté, era obvio que había vomitado pero quería saber si se encontraba bien.

-emm yo… yoo…-dijo con duda y ¿horror?

-¿Edward puedes salir mientras que yo limpio? Me pone incomoda que estés aquí.-Me dijo tímidamente.

-Bella, no hace falta que limpies…-Le dije.

-No, enserio Edward me sentiría peor si no lo limpiara yo misma y lo tuviera que limpiar otro.-Dijo apenada y con decisión.-¿Me alcanzas un trapo?-Preguntó.

-Si claro, pero cuando salgas hablamos…-Le dije con decisión, le di el trapo y la deje para que pudiera limpiar tranquila, sin que mi presencia le molestara.

Luego de otros 20 minutos, Bella salio del baño con mejor aspecto y mas tranquila. La guié hacia el salón y me senté en un sillón esperando a que me contara lo que le sucedía.

Ella se miro las manos nerviosamente…

-Bueno emm…. Edward lo que pasa es que creo que me cayó mal la comida-dijo ¿dudando?

-¿Segura que no es otra cosa?-Le pregunté dudando de que su respuesta fuera cierta.

-Si claro.- dijo tratando de aparentar confianza.

-Si tú lo dices…-Dije, ¿Qué diablos hacia yo preocupándome por Isabella Swan? Osea ella era la chica marginada del instituto… Céntrate Edward, la dejas en su casa y listo. Diablos ahora discutía conmigo mismo.

-Bueno Isabella te llevo a tu casa y luego tu llevas el trabajo a clases para entregarlo.-Dije lo mas fríamente que pude. Yo no quería entablar amistad con ella, no quería ser malo pero ella tenía un humor bastante impredecible.

Nos subimos en el coche y la alcancé hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos la oí exclamar una maldición, pero no estaba seguro. Me despedí con un simple hasta luego y seguí mi camino…

**(Bella Pov)**

-¡Diablos, Maldición!-Susurre para mi misma. ¿Qué hacia Charlie en casa? Estaba segura de que era el, porque su convertible estaba estacionado en la puerta de la casa.

Me baje del auto de Edward, Le respondí el saludo con un"Nos vemos luego" y entre en mi casa…

Como Supuse Charlie había regresado. Trate de pasar desapercibida como era usual en casa, pero cuando entre en el salón pude notar un ambiente tenso y silencioso, lo que me preocupo ya que Charlie cada vez que volvía de sus viajes prendía el televisor y se encerraba en su estudio. Pero en este caso la puerta del estudio estaba abierta y el televisor apagado.

De un momento a otro la puerta se cerró de golpe y frente a mi apareció un Charlie enfurecido.

-Isabella, siéntate-Ordenó Charlie.

-¿Qué sucede papá?-Le pregunte preocupada.

-Siéntate-repitió ferozmente.

Me senté y espere a que Charlie comenzara a hablar…

-Isabella, Isabella, Hoy llegue a casa como de costumbre después de cada viaje.-Dijo calmadamente.

Asentí para el que supiera que lo estaba oyendo.

-Como decía, llegue a casa y no sabes con que me encuentro… El dinero que te había dejado para que lo usaras estaba intacto. Pero luego pensé talvez habías usado las tarjetas de crédito… Pero no sabes cual fue la sorpresa al verificar las facturas y ver que no habías comprado, ni pagado nada y otra cosa es que recuerdo perfectamente que en esta casa no había quedado comida.-Dijo enarcando una ceja.- y sigue escuchando Isabella porque cuando me senté en el estudio me llego la carta del guardia del control semanal y La carta decía que hubo unos días en los que no estabas en casa y otros que llegaste tarde como hoy… Asíque hija mía si me respetas ¿podrías decirme donde estuviste y comiste estos días?-Me exigió furiosamente Charlie.

Diablos había olvidado lo de la guardia semanal, esos tipos que venían a chequear la casa para ver que todo estuviera en orden me delataron…

-Lo que sucede es que estuve en lo de una amiga…-Dije lo mas convincente que pude.

-¿y Que amiga si se puede saber?-Pregunto irónicamente Charlie.

-Emm… Ángela Webber-Contesté rápidamente.

-¿Ángela Webber?-pregunto mordazmente-¿Isabella esto es una broma? Angela Webber esta del otro lado del mundo en el intercambio extranjero, me lo dijo su padre hoy cuando pase por la oficina. Asíque Isabella ¡Quiero la verdad ahora! De otro modo me veré obligado a tomar algunas decisiones…-Dijo con voz neutra.

¿Por Dios como pude olvidar algo así?

¿¡Ahora que le iba a decir a Charlie!

-Isabella sabes que odio que me ocultes las cosas…-Dijo

Charlie abrió el refrigerador y saco una caja de pizza. La calentó y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-Come…-Me dijo mientras el se llevaba un pedazo a la boca

OH, ahora que hacia yo no podía comer ese pan grasiento, yo no quería volver a ser Bella Ballena… ¿Pero que podía hacer? Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Charlie clavó su penetrante mirada sobre mi…

* * *

><p>Holiss espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...<p>

Dejen Reviews, opiniones e ideas (Gracias por las ideas, algunas de ellas las voy a usar para el siguiente capitulo)

Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!

Besos, hasta el proximo capitulo,

**Sunshadow***


	9. La felicidad y una mala noticia

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas__** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: La felicidad y una mala noticia.<strong>

_Charlie abrió el refrigerador y saco una caja de pizza. La calentó y la colocó sobre la mesa._

_-Come…-Me dijo mientras el se llevaba un pedazo a la boca_

OH, ahora que hacia yo no podía comer ese pan grasiento, yo no quería volver a ser Bella Ballena… ¿Pero que podía hacer? Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Charlie clavó su penetrante mirada sobre mí…

-Charlie, nunca me ha gustado la pizza-Le mentí descaradamente.

-Eso es una gran mentira.-Me dijo el cansado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Charlie tu nunca estas en casa, no sabes nada de mi, si no sabrías que no me gusta la pizza, tu no entiendes nada, vienes a esta casa y piensas que sabes absolutamente todo… Te odio.-Le grite y fui corriendo hacia mi habitación.

En mi habitación cerré la puerta con cerrojo, la culpa me carcomía por dentro, después de culpar a Charlie por ser un mal padre, su mirada repleta de tristeza quedo grabada a fuego en mi conciencia. Me arrepentía de lo que le dije, pero no encontré una salida mas fácil que esa…

Pero yo no tenia la culpa, ni Charlie tampoco…

La culpa la tenia mi horrible ser, mi detestable gordura, si no fuera por ello, yo seria perfectamente feliz…

…

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente de la pizza y parecía que Charlie no se quería cruzar conmigo, se dormía temprano y se despertaba mientras yo estaba durmiendo y se iba a trabajar sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, yo estaba segura de que el me estaba esquivando y yo no encontraba la manera, ni la forma en como disculparme y tampoco sabia como explicarle mi comportamiento…

En estas semanas Nos dieron la nota del trabajo que había hecho con Edward, por supuesto la calificación había sido excelente, por lo que Edward Se puso muy feliz y me invito a tomar un helado, en ese momento sin pensar por la alegría del momento le dije que si. Luego preocupada por mi acción llame a Gianna y le conté la situación, ella encantada por que le pidiera ayuda me dijo que hiciera loi que ella hacia, ósea devolverlo tiempo después con atracones. Cuando ella me lo dijo me desespere y también le recordé lo que había sucedido la ultima vez, ella con una paciencia implacable me explico paso por paso como hacerlo, también me explico una cosa nueva, me dijo que lo que hacíamos no se llamaba hacer atracones y vomitar, porque eso era vulgar y ordinario, lo que nosotras hacíamos era llamar a Ana y a Mía nuestras compañeras y guías. En este caso precisamente a Mía.

Me encanto ese nuevo detalle, ya que me hacia sentir feliz…

La cita con Edward había salido fantástica, había comido todo lo que quería y cuando Edward me llevo a mi casa, llame a Mía.

Como decía en estas semanas todo había sido maravilloso, ya que había aprendido nuevas cosas por parte de Jane y Gianna, Me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba empezando a mirar con otros ojos y había logrado bajar seis kilos más. Lo único que tenía que solucionar era lo de Charlie, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco más ya que hoy sábado me encontraría a la mañana con Edward y a la tarde con Gianna, Jane y los chicos.

Me aliste para salir con Edward, pero en vez de ponerme esas grandes ropas que usualmente usaba y me coloque un conjunto ajustado que consistía en una falda color caqui hasta la rodilla y una blusa azul, ese conjunto me lo regalo Jane la semana pasada, y me lo había colocado hoy para que el mundo vea mi cuarenticinco kilos y mi progreso.

Edward me paso a buscar bien puntual y salimos hacia el centro comercial.

-¿y Bells que prefieres ver una película o ir a tomar una helado?-Me dijo el amistosamente.

-Una película estaría bien-le comente.

-Entonces una película será.-Dijo alegremente.

Con Edward seguimos hablando de temas triviales. Ya que esta no era la segunda vez que salíamos, ya que después de tomar el helado aquel día que nos dieron las notas, Edward me abrazo y sentimos una especie de conexión o por lo menos por mi parte pero Luego de que me abrazo me dedico una sonrisa hermosa y única y desde entonces Salimos cada tanto y alguna veces no tomamos de las manos o nos dedicamos miradas que dicen todo y a la vez nada. Todavía el no me propuso nada, por lo que todavía no somos nada, pero yo lo amo mas y en este tiempo descubrí que el ama la música clásica igual que yo y además toca el piano.

…

Luego de ver la película nos sentamos en una banca de un parque abrazados ya que había comenzado a refrescar.

-Bella… Tengo algo que quiero decirte.-Me dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-Le pregunte preocupada.

-Bella, En este mes descubrí la persona fantástica y maravillosa que eres.-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.-También me di cuenta que cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de ti me fastidiaba mucho ya que no te conocían y no tenían derecho a hablar mal de ti. También debo admitir que varias veces estuve en una pelea con James y Garret porque te insultaron y ellos me dijeron que era un idiota enamorado y eso mi hizo pesar bastante… y quiero decirte que Bella me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi novia, ¿Qué dices?-Me pregunto con inseguridad.

Lagrimas de Felicidad empezaron a caer por mi rostro.

-¡Bella mira que si no quieres no pasara nada, seguiremos siendo amigos! -Dijo Ed rápidamente malinterpretando mis lágrimas.

-Edward, Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia- Le dije alegremente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Me dije con un brillo especial sus orbes verdes.

-Que te amo y que si quiero ser tu novia-Le repetí.

Edward me abrazo, me miro a los ojos y acerco sus labios lentamente a los míos, y nuestras bocas comenzaron una danza llena de ¿Amor? No sabía si era amor, pero si sabia que era un sentimiento fantástico.

Luego de eso nos quedamos abrazados un rato más y luego me llevo a casa y se despidió de mí con un dulce beso en los labios.

Definitivamente Amaba a Edward Cullen…

Otros consejos de Jane y Gianna era que fumar disminuía el apetito y la ansiedad aunque no estaba segura de usar ese consejo. Obviamente estos consejos me los pasaron por mails y algunas por teléfono ya que sospechosamente la mama de Jane había vuelto por unos días y Jane no quería levantar sospechas.

Así que hoy por fin, nos encontraríamos todos, las chicas y los chicos…

Tome mi celular y dinero y Salí para el Bar de la primera vez, ahí habíamos acordado reunirnos a las cuatro.

Me monte en mi auto y en veinte minutos ya había llegado, me senté en una mesa del piso superior y me quede esperando a que llegaran los demás.

Luego de esperar una hora y media llego Peter apresurado con cara de preocupación.

-Hola Peter ¿que sucede? ¿Porque no han venido los demás?-Le pregunte ansiosamente era raro que ellos no hayan venido y que solo venga Peter y con una hora y media de retraso.

-¡Es un desastre Bella! ¡Todo ha acabado!-Me dijo alterado.

-¿Qué acabo?-Pregunte desconcertada. En verdad no entendía de qué estaba hablando Peter.

Peter me miro a los ojos y suspiro pesadamente…

* * *

><p>Hola, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo De P.I<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, Les queria recordar que actualizo cada dos semanas ( ya que una semana Cold Case Love y la otra Princes Insana.)

Bueno, dejen sus opiniones y/o comentarios.

Besos,

**SunShadow***


	10. Abre tus ojos, no los cierres

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración del capitulo anterior:<br>**

_En el Capitulo anterior hubo un error con respecto al peso de Bella que me lo hizo saber Lilly Velian._

_Lo que sucede es que escribí el capitulo en un cuaderno y el ordenador no estaba funcionando correctamente, por lo que mi mejor amiga se ofreció a subirlo, y por lo que parece no entendió mucho mi letra :S_

_(No la culpo, mi letra no se entiende mucho)_

**_"Bella estaba 15 kilos arriba de su peso ideal(Dicho por el medico) que por su altura seria 55kg, por lo tanto ella pesa 75kg, Bella en las tres semanas bajo seis kilos y antes de eso ya había perdido tres, que hace un total de 10 kilos menos. Así que no esta pesando 45 sino 65. (Ella piensa que esta progresando, pero todavía falta por averiguar lo del próximo capi)"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: abre tus ojos, no los cierres.<strong>  
><em>

_-¡Es un desastre Bella! ¡Todo ha acabado!-Me dijo alterado._

_-¿Qué acabo?-Pregunte desconcertada. En verdad no entendía de qué estaba hablando Peter. _

_Peter me miro a los ojos y suspiro pesadamente…_

Bella, la madre de Jane volvió porque una de las empleadas que trabajan en la casa de Jane le informo que Jane nunca llamaba al cocinero, que nunca la veían comer y que no asistía a sus citas médicas mensuales… La madre de Jane por sus insistencias vino a comprobar lo que los empleados le dijeron ya que estaría muy mal visto que su hija tuviera problemas alimentarios y eso no es lo peor, el lunes Jane se desmayo porque se descompenso y al estar su madre, ella la llevo contra su voluntad al medico, por lo que Jane no pudo hacer nada, la madre encargo sus resultados para ese mismo día así que imagina lo que paso…-Me dijo apenado.

-oh…-Dije sorprendida.- ¿y porque no vinieron los demás? ¿Donde esta Jane ahora?-Pregunté.

-Bueno, los demás están en problemas ya que los empleados de la mansión de Jane le avisaron a su madre que Jane había adoptado esos hábitos por la culpa de sus amigos, en otros términos "nosotros" y que además éramos una mala influencia por lo que la madre llamo a cada una de las familias y les aviso lo sucedido. Ahora estamos todos controlados, en tu caso la mama de Jane no llamo a tu casa porque no te conoce así que te salvaste…-Me dijo con un suspiro.- Y bueno a Jane la internaron en un centro de rehabilitación, porque tenia una anemia grave y avanzada.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que desastre…-dije realmente apenada por la situación de mis amigas.-Ojala que Jane se recupere…-Dije.

-¡Estas Loca!-Me dijo Peter.-Si Jane se recupera la obligaran a comer y se volverá gorda.-Dijo Peter enfurecido-Estas familias arruinan la vida de sus hijos y la de los demás.-Murmuro como endemoniado.

Con Peter charlamos un poco más y las siete volví a mi casa con el ánimo por los suelos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, fui en busca del botiquín de medicina, ya que Peter me había dicho que tenía que tomar vitaminas todos los días ya que eso serviría de prevención para algún hecho inesperado.

Luego de tomar las vitaminas, subí a mi habitación y al revisar mi celular me di cuenta de que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Edward. Asíque decidí llamarlo, talvez seria algo importante.

-Hola ¿Bella?-Dijo Edward.

-Hola Ed-Le dije con cariño.- ¿Qué sucede? Vi que tenia llamadas perdidas de tu parte.-Dije curiosa.

-Belli, me voy de viaje…-Dijo triste.

-¡¿Qué?-Grite interrumpiéndolo alarmada.

-Es que mis padres vieron en el pronóstico de esta semana y decidieron que seria maravilloso irnos de viaje una semana con este clima tan agradable. Por lo que mañana temprano partiremos.-Dijo apenado.

-¿Y que sucederá con el instituto?-Pregunte.

-Ah, con eso no hay problema, con mis ultimas calificaciones, que fueron excelentes gracias a ti, no hay problema mi padre ya ha avisado de nuestra ausencia.-Dijo simplemente.

-Esta bien, ojala que se diviertan…-Dije tratando de ocultar mi resignación.

-Gracias Belli, ¿Quieres que mañana pase a despedirme?-Me pregunto.

-No Ed, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas.-Dije.

-Belli solamente será una semana.-Dijo tratando de alegrarme.

-Una larga y tortuosa semana…-Aclare.

Edward suspiro.

-Te extrañare Bells.-Me dijo.

-Y yo también a ti, Adiós-Le dije alegremente.

-Te quiero.- Me dijo

-Y yo a ti-Eso fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de cortar.

Genial, Fantástico, lo ultimo que faltaba…

…

Hoy al fin era viernes y mañana volvería Edward. Estos días en el instituto fueron un calvario, ya que al no estar Edward para defenderme las bromas eran constantes, no tanto por parte del equipo de Football sino por parte de las porristas. Me escribieron Gorda en los vidrios de mi camioneta con marcador indeleble, recuerdo estar tratando de quitarlo durante una hora con alcohol etílico. También me dejaban mensajes amenazantes y humillantes en mi taquilla.

A pesar de todo lo malo de esta semana también hubo cosas buenas, por ejemplo ya que ni Edward ni Charlie estaban en casa, no me tenía que estar cuidando de que me vieran o me oyeran. Todas las mañanas me despertaba a las cinco de la madrugada y salía a correr un kilómetro, una vez al día tomaba una vitamina y además tomaba mucha agua para no deshidratarme. Si tenia mucha hambre me comía tres rodajas de pepinillo crudo, aunque algunas veces me sentía culpable y tenía que recurrir a mía. También usaba cremas contra estrías, celulitis, reafirmantes y reductoras ya que al estar bajando de peso tan rápidamente esas marcas se hacían notorias en mi piel.

Estaba muy feliz con todo este esfuerzo había logrado bajar cinco kilos mas, ósea que ahora estaba pensando sesenta kilos.

….

(Edward pov)

Estaba pasando un entretenido viaje con mis padres, pero sentía que me faltaba algo y estaba seguro de que eso era Bella, mi hermosa Bella.

Me dolió un poco haberla dejado, pero antes de dejarla me asegure de que el equipo de football no se metiera con ella.

Diablos que estará haciendo ella ahora…

Por lo que sabia ella tenia un grupo de amigos fuera del instituto y eso me hacia feliz porque yo quería que ella fuera feliz y con los chicos y chicas del instituto no lo era.

Me puse a reflexionar que era lo que mas me gustaba de ella si su sonrisa o su hermosa mirada o talvez que es tan amable y bondadosa.

Estaba recostado en la cama de mi habitación de aquella cabaña en GreatRocks, hasta que recordé que tenía unas fotos de Bella en mi bolso.

Me levante y fui hacia mi bolso y justo como recordaba allí estaba el sobre con las fotos.

En el sobre había dos fotos.

La primera era el primer día que nos juntamos para hacer un trabajo, todavía no éramos novios, ni amigos, pero los dos nos veíamos felices con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero alegres. Bella estaba hermosa, Tenía el cabello suelto enmarcando su frágil rostro con forma de corazón y unos tiernos hoyuelos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

La segunda foto fue tomada en su casa dos días antes de que me fuera de vacaciones, Esta foto era linda, pero tenia algo extraño, Bella se veía hermosa pero tenía algo raro.

Puse una foto junto a la otra para ver si podía ver que era lo diferente.

El cabello estaba igual, es mas hasta tenía el mismo peinado que en la primera foto. Las sombras y luces tampoco hacían que la foto se viera extraña. Entonces fije mi atención en Bella, En la primer foto sus ojos brillan de alegría y paz en la segunda sus ojos se ven alegres, pero les falta algo… El brillo, el brillo que usualmente los caracteriza y los hace los ojos mas hermosos del planeta. Pero ¿Por qué habrán perdido el brillo?, Sigamos luego su piel, su piel en la segunda foto se ve mas frágil y pálida, parce que si el viento la llegara a golpear se partiría en fragmentos. ¿Qué le sucedería? Talvez esta enferma, no, no puede ser ella me lo habría dicho.

Volví a mirar las dos fotos y me di cuenta de algo en lo que no me había fijado, sus brazos, en la primer foto ella tiene una remera suelta manga corta y sus brazos se ven suaves y curvos y en la segunda foto ella tiene puesta una remera manga tres cuartos y sus brazos se ven mucho mas delgados y frágiles. Compare el tamaño de su cara en las fotos y en la segunda se veía mas delgada, pálida y los ojos mas grandes.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

Nunca la veo comer excepto que yo la invite, anda con un paquete de vitaminas en la cartera, siempre después de comer la mas minima cosa va al baño. Estas cosas por separado no dicen nada, pero juntas… También recuerdo esa vez que vino a comer a mi casa, lo que sucedió en el baño talvez no fue producto de comió, sino talvez por comer.

Me levante de mi cama con las fotos en la mano, fui hacia el estudio de mi padre y llame a mi madre…

-Papá, Mamá Tenemos que hablar…-Les dije seriamente.

* * *

><p>Lo siento muchisimo por no poder subir el capitulo antes, lo que sucedia es que Fanfiction no me dejaba subir caps ni aqui ni en CCL.<p>

La semana que viene el viernes, sabado o domingo estara el proximo Cap.

Espero que les haya gustado...

Besos,

*SunShadow


	11. Hurt

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

_**Im back again!**_

**Lamento muchísimo haber tardado millones de años en actualizar… Pero tuve varios conflictos, digamos una serie de eventos desafortunados…**

_**Para ponerlas al día, este capitulo comienza con el final del capitulo 10, para poder retomar el hilo de la historia, Además quiero recordarles que el papá de Edward es medico y su madre Nutricionista, por eso el va en busca de ambos. Sin mas los dejos leer tranquilos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Hurt<strong>

"Life is beautiful, but the World is cruel…"

**(Edward pov)**

Me levante y fui hacia mi bolso y justo como recordaba allí estaba el sobre con las fotos.

En el sobre había dos fotos.

La primera era el primer día que nos juntamos para hacer un trabajo, todavía no éramos novios, ni amigos, pero los dos nos veíamos felices con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero alegres. Bella estaba hermosa, Tenía el cabello suelto enmarcando su frágil rostro con forma de corazón y unos tiernos hoyuelos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

La segunda foto fue tomada en su casa dos días antes de que me fuera de vacaciones, Esta foto era linda, pero tenia algo extraño, Bella se veía hermosa pero tenía algo raro.

Puse una foto junto a la otra para ver si podía ver que era lo diferente.

El cabello estaba igual, es mas hasta tenía el mismo peinado que en la primera foto. Las sombras y luces tampoco hacían que la foto se viera extraña. Entonces fije mi atención en Bella, En la primer foto sus ojos brillan de alegría y paz en la segunda sus ojos se ven alegres, pero les falta algo… El brillo, el brillo que usualmente los caracteriza y los hace los ojos mas hermosos del planeta. Pero ¿Por qué habrán perdido el brillo?, Sigamos luego su piel, su piel en la segunda foto se ve mas frágil y pálida, parce que si el viento la llegara a golpear se partiría en fragmentos. ¿Qué le sucedería? Talvez esta enferma, no, no puede ser ella me lo habría dicho.

Volví a mirar las dos fotos y me di cuenta de algo en lo que no me había fijado, sus brazos, en la primer foto ella tiene una remera suelta manga corta y sus brazos se ven suaves y curvos y en la segunda foto ella tiene puesta una remera manga tres cuartos y sus brazos se ven mucho mas delgados y frágiles. Compare el tamaño de su cara en las fotos y en la segunda se veía mas delgada, pálida y los ojos mas grandes.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

Nunca la veo comer excepto que yo la invite, anda con un paquete de vitaminas en la cartera, siempre después de comer la mas minima cosa va al baño. Estas cosas por separado no dicen nada, pero juntas… También recuerdo esa vez que vino a comer a mi casa, lo que sucedió en el baño talvez no fue producto de comió, sino talvez por comer.

Me levante de mi cama con las fotos en la mano, fui hacia el estudio de mi padre y llame a mi madre…

-Papá, Mamá Tenemos que hablar…-Les dije seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede Hijo?- Me pregunto mi madre perturbada.

-Es mejor que se sienten.-Dije seriamente. No sabía como tomarían la noticia o si me apoyarían. Pero de cualquier manera seria mejor contarles, estaba seguro de que algo podrían hacer.

-Hijo, Sabes que nos puedes contar cualquier cosa…-Me dijo mi padre inmutable.

-Es sobre Bella, ella no se encuentra bien.-les dije.

-¿Que le sucedió? ¿Tuvo un accidente?-Me pregunto mi madre asustada.

-No, pero si esto continua así, algo malo le podría suceder…-suspiré.

-Hijo, podrías ser mas directo.-Enfatizó mi padre.- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos, si no nos dices las cosas claras?-Dijo.

Mi madre se sentó en el sillón junto a mí y me tomo las manos entre las suyas. Mi padre me dio una mirada reconfortante, animándome a que continuara.

- Creo que Bella, tiene un Desorden alimentario.-Les dije seriamente.

-¿Estas seguro hijo? Porque esa es una acusación muy fuerte.-Me dijo preocupada.

-No estoy seguro al cien por ciento, pero hay grandes posibilidades de que los tenga.-Confesé.- Miren esto, y escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir.-Dije Sacando las fotografías de mi bolsillo.- Esta foto es del el primer día que nos habíamos juntado para hacer un trabajo.-Dije colocándola sobre el escritorio, para que ambos pudieran verla. Y esta otra fue tomada hace tres días, creo que dos días antes de irnos.-Dije en un susurro.

Mis padres observaron atentamente las fotos, Luego mi padre le dio una mirada significativa a mi madre y le dio las fotos a mi madre para que las analizara.

-Edward, ¿has observado algún cambio o algo diferente en Bella desde que la conoces?-Dijo Con suma seriedad

-De hecho, si- comenté.-Desde hace un tiempo que note, que Bella Casi nunca quieres que salgamos a algún lado a comer, prefiere que vayamos a lugares donde no haya alimentos, también siempre carga una caja de vitaminas en su cartera, De hecho recuerdo que un día que la invite a almorzar, ella había comenzado a comer, pero parecía que estaba sufriendo mientras lo hacia, luego de eso me había pedido para ir al cuarto de baño. Luego de que se había tardado bastante, fui a buscarla y la encontré vomitando, en ese momento pensé que le había caído mal la comida, peor ahora pienso que era porque tiene un desorden.-Dije cabizbajo.-Siempre, Siempre después de comer ella iba al baño…-Murmure.

-Edward, tienes razón. Hay muchas posibilidades de Bella este teniendo problemas alimenticios.-Me dijo mi madre preocupada.- Cuando trabajaba como nutricionista en el psiquiátrico Había tenido varios casos como el de ella. Pero creo que antes de apresurarnos a hacer algo, tú tienes que hablar con ella. Para poder ayudarla, ella tiene que querer que la ayuden, sino no podremos hacer nada por ella.-Me dijo con profesionalidad.

-Eso es cierto hijo, no puedes obligarla a que se recupere, si ella no lo desea así.-Me dijo mi padre reforzando lo que anteriormente había dicho mi madre.

-Tienen razón.- confesé.-Apenas regresemos hablare con ella.-Aseguré.

(Bella Pov)

Al fin, hoy volvería a ver a Edward, lo extrañaba horrores, el era mi todo, y no podía soportar no tenerlo.

Mire el reloj, las 10 de la mañana. Lo iría a buscar al aeropuerto a la una y media y de ahí nos iríamos a "almorzar" a un lugar secreto según el. No recordaba porque diablos había aceptado a ir a ALMORZAR. Seguramente Fue porque lo extrañaba horrores y me sentía terriblemente sola. Bueno lo importante seria verlo, luego buscaría excusas para evitar ese almuerzo.

Fui al sanitario, me quite toda la ropa y coloque la balanza frente al espejo, luego me coloque sobre ella. Cincuenta y nueve con ochocientos gramos. Diablos a medida que avanzaba el tiempo mas me costaba perder peso. Esto cada vez era mas difícil. Me baje de la balanza y apoye mi espalda en los helados azulejos del baño. Tenia Hambre y Estaba cansada. Pero esto seguiría, yo progresaría, ¡YO SERIA UNA PRINCESA! Jane me dijo que algún día todas seriamos princesas…

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. Me metí en la ducha. Amaba Ducharme, era mi momento de Paz, no sentía hambre, no sentía sueño, no extrañaba a nadie, ni me sentía sola. La ducha era el único momento donde importaba todo y a la vez nada. Donde yo era yo. Porque el agua era perfecta y cristalina y con su pureza limpiaba mi dolor.

Salí de la ducha y seque mi cabello dejando que mis ondas naturales se formaran. Quería estar perfecta para Edward. Mi Edward. Me cepille los dientes aplicadamente. Y luego me hice gárgaras con Fluor. Gracias a Gianna me había enterado que llamando a "mía" los dientes se erosionaban con más facilidad, perdiendo la blancura y el brillo. Tome mi bolso de cosméticos y comencé a maquillarme naturalmente como Jane me aconsejo. Me colocaba cubre ojeras debajo de los ojos, y luego por arriba me pasaba base. Después de eso con un delineador marrón me delineado los ojos y en los parpados me colocaba sombra color durazno. Para finalizar contorneaba mis labios con perfilador anaranjado suave y con un labial color natural lo difuminaba. Eso hacia que mi rostro luciera más luminoso y sano, según Jane.

Me coloque un vestido color durazno, que era ajustado hasta abajo del busto, luego era suelto hasta la rodilla. Amaba mi progreso, pero todavía no me sentía cómoda usando cosas ajustadas. Me coloco unas botitas marrones y tome un bolso que hacia juego. Baje las escaleras y tome dos vasos repletos de agua, Luego mi vitamina diaria. Mire el reloj y caí en la cuenta de que eran las doce y media. Tome una manzana y la lave. Le pele la cáscara y la corte en cuadraditos. La comí sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, estaba seguro de que no se vería bonito que mi estomago gruñera mientras estaba con Edward. Tome las llaves del Auto y me puse en marcha hacia el aeropuerto.

(Edward pov)

-¿Ya estas listo Edward?- Grito mi madre desde el auto.

-Si, Ahora bajo con las valijas.-Le repliqué.

Tome todas mis cosas, echándole un último vistazo a mi habitación, por si me olvidaba de haber guardado algo. Baje apresuradamente las escaleras, cuando llegue Emmet y Alice ya estaban sentados en el auto con su equipaje bien guardado, perfectamente listos parar ir hacia el aeropuerto.

Emmet clavó su mirada en mi.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Acaso es que no quieres volver a ver a la ballenita?-Dijo en broma.

Sentí la furia liberarse en mi interior. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía decir algo como aquello? Sentí cosquillas en mis puños. Quería Golpearlo. Necesitaba Golpearlo.

-¡Emmet Swan! No quiero oírte decir nunca más aquellas crueles palabras. ¡Yo no te crié de esa manera! Ustedes no saben el daño que le hacen a Bella diciendo esas horribles "bromas" de mal gusto. Emmet creemos que Bella esta pasando por un muy mal momento y tu tus comentarios no la ayudan ni a ella ni a nosotros. Quiero Que le pidas disculpas a Edward y a Bella, no importa que ella esta vez no te haya escuchado, seguramente en alguna otra ocasión ella te oyó.- Dijo mi madre casi sin pausas, enfadada y con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. –Es degradante lo que esta sociedad le hace a jóvenes hermosas y con gran futuro y no quiero que mis hijos formen parte de esa mierda.-Dijo furiosa.

Emmet empalideció.

Nunca pero nunca habíamos visto a Esme enfadarse y menos decir una grosería. No es que ella no tuviera derecho a decirlas, Pero los únicos en la casa que decían groserías eran Emmet y yo. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con mi madre y su preocupación. Mi madre era el ser mas bondadoso de este mundo. Estaba seguro de que ella siempre se ponía en el lugar de cualquier persona que estuviera sufriendo. Siempre sintiendo el dolor ajeno.

-Yo… Lo siento. De veras Lo siento. Algunas veces no soy consiente del gran daño que producen mis comentarios a las demás personas. Se mamá que no me criaste de esa manera y estoy arrepentido. Lo siento Edward. Yo no se porque dije eso…-Dijo Emmet completamente Serio.

Me sorprendió muchísimo como afectó la furia de mi madre sobre Emmet. Nunca hubiera Esperado una reacción así de ninguno de los dos.

Mi madre se aclaro la garganta.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, pero no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar.-Replique con sinceridad.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Emmet sabiendo a lo que me refería.

Mi madre le sonrío a Emmet.

-Emmet, mi amor. Sabes que no es contra ti mi enojo, es solo que me molesta horrores que arruinen la vida de alguien solo por sentirse mejor.-Dijo Esme.

Mi Padre Subió al auto, cerrando por completo nuestra casa en Great Rocks. Rápidamente salimos camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Antes de partir había llamado a Bella. La había convencido para que me dejara llevarla a un lugar secreto a almorzar. Ese lugar secreto era mi prado escondido. Era un lugar hermoso no muy lejos de la ciudad. Era perfecto para poder Charlar con Bella y aclarar las cosas. La invite a almorzar, si ella decida no comer o comer muy poco con alguna estúpida excusa, yo sacaría el tema a colocación. Era por su bien. Yo la amaba y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a perderla por una razón así. Si yo la dejaba hacerse eso, la estaba dejando matarme. Ella… Ella era mi todo… y yo no la iba a dejar caer. Se que se enojaría conmigo y talvez me odiara por decírselo, peor yo no la podía dejar que se autodestruyera.

El sonido de la bocina me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones. Ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

Baje rápidamente del auto y tome mis maletas.

(Bella Pov)

Era la una y treinta y cinco minutos. Estaba sentada en una de las butacas del aeropuerto, según el computador que estaba colocado en la pared, el vuelo de Edward acababa de aterrizar.

Saque un espejito de mi bolso y me mire en el chequeando de que estuviera todo en orden y tuviera Todo en su lugar. Guarde el espejo y me pare. Desesperadamente trate de buscar a Edward con la mirada.

Mi corazon latió mas deprisa. Ahí estaba él. Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Senti una alegria extrema y un amor inmenso, por fin habia vuelto trayendo consigo ese pedazo de mi que se habia llevado.

Sali corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Edward!- Grité llamando la atención de mas de una persona.

El también comenzó a correr a mi encuentro, soltando todas las maletas en el suelo.

Sentí sus hermosos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Otra vez me sentía segura y la paz me envolvía. Su varonil aroma lleno mis pulmones dejándome hipnotizada.

-Te amo Bells.-Me dijo dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti Edward.-Le respondí con alegría.

Lo observe fijamente. Sus ojos tenían algo extraño. Es como si pudiera ver felicidad en ellos pero a la vez tristeza. Pero solo talvez era idea mía y de mi extraña mente.

-¿Y tu familia?-Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Las maletas de mi padre todavía no llegaron y además quisieron darnos más privacidad.- Dijo picadamente.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y acerco su labios a los míos, uniéndolos en un hermoso besos. Sus labios se sentían suaves y demandantes. Con mis brazos rodee su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Sentí que no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. El rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y bajo su boca hacia mi cuello dándome ligeros y amorosos besos en el.

Lentamente se separo de mí. Seguramente no estaría bien visto montar un espectáculo en pleno aeropuerto.

Edward se volvió a donde había dejado sus maletas y las tomo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía mi mano.

Fuimos caminando hacia su auto disfrutando el simple hecho de estar tomados de las manos. Una extraña sensación recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Era como si algo fuera a suceder, no sabia si bueno o malo. Simplemente algo, no estaba segura.

Edward cargo las maletas en el baúl de su auto, ya que lo había dejado aparcado en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Edward yo traje mi auto.-Le dije esperando a que no me dijera que lo dejara aquí.

-No te preocupes Bells, Tú me seguirás con el auto hasta el lugar donde iremos.-Me dijo amablemente, entendiendo que no quería dejar mi auto aquí.

No quería alejarme de el, pero tampoco quería venir a buscar mi coche luego.

Me estaba por ir hacia mi coche, pero Edward me detuvo jalándome del brazo y uniendo rápidamente sus labios con los míos en un apasionante y necesitado beso. Se separo de mí y me dio un casto beso en la frente. Luego me dedicó una de esas sexies sonrisas que derretían mi gordo corazón por completo.

Luego soltó libero mi mano.

-Sígueme y no me pierdas de vista mi Bella. Iremos despacio.-dijo con ternura.

Asentí y fui corriendo hacia mi coche. Puse en marcha en motor y me coloque detrás de él. Rápidamente salimos a la ruta y fuimos del lado contrario al camino que lleva a la ciudad. ¿A dónde se suponía que iríamos a almorzar? El me dijo que era secreto, ¿Como será?

Lentamente su coche se desvío hacia una saliente de tierra al costado de la ruta. Instantáneamente hice lo mismo y aparque junto a el.

Edward se bajo rápidamente de su auto y me abrió la puerta. No tenia idea sobre que había hecho yo para merecer a alguien así. ¿Cómo el pudo fijarse en un aogrda con problemas de autoestima. Seguramente lo hacia porque le daba pena o tenia problema de la vista. Esas eran la únicas maneras para que alguien perfecto como el se fijara en alguien insignificante como yo.

Edward saco una canasta de su baúl.

-Ven.-Me dijo con seguridad extendiendo su mano libre.

Sin dudarlo tome su mano y juntos no adentramos en el bosque.

-Bella.-Me dijo capturando mi atención.-Solo para que no te asustes. No es difícil salir de aquí.-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.-Ves nosotros vamos a allá.-Me dijo señalando unos metros mas adelante donde los árboles se abrían dejando al sol infiltrar sus rayos, era como un prado.- Y nosotros venimos de allá.-Explico seriamente, dándonos vuelta señalando un pequeño sendero por el cual, si enfocabas la vista y te esforzabas podías vislumbrar mi coche.

-No, tengo miedo.-Le dije seriamente.

-Lose, pero simplemente quiero que lo sepas mi Bella Bella.-Dijo.

De la mano nos acercamos y nos sentamos en el centro de ese hermoso prado, dejando que el sol purificara nuestras almas.

Edward abrio la canasta y en ella pude ver granb variedad de alimentos desde frutas hasta golosinas.

Edward me miro avergonzado.

-Traje bastante variedad de comida, porque no estaba seguro sobre lo que mas te gustaba.-Me dijo sonrojándose.

En ese momento explote de ternura acumulada. Nunca lo había visto sonrojarse. Sonreí y con risas me tire encima de el, haciendo caer de espaldas y rodar por el pasto…

Entre risas charlamos de todo y nada. Yo para disimular había comido una manzana y luego había agarrado algunos caramelos, los cuales escupía cuando Edward no me estaba prestando atención. Era el mejor día de mi vida.

Luego de un rato Edward me miraba pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-Le dije mirandolo intensamente a los ojos.

-Nada Bells.-Me dijo mirando el suelo.

-Edward te conozco, algo te sucede. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…-Le dije seriamente.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se posaron en mi con duda.

-Por Favor Edward me sentire mal, si no me lo dices.-Le dije.

-Es que…-Me dijo con pena.- Bella Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazon.-Dijo con convicción.-¿Pero tu me amas?- Me pregunto entre enfadado y desolado.

-Edward Cullen ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Le dije furiosa.

-Limitate a contestar.-Me dijo serio.

-Por supuesto que si, con todo mi corazon.- "y mi obesidad" agregue en mi mente.

-¡¿Entonces por que me estas matando?!-Inquirió molesto.

-Yo no te estoy matando. ¿Edward que estas diciendo?-Estaba confundido ¿Yo matandolo? No lograba comprender absolutamente nada.

-Bella no comes.-Me dijo serio.

-Ed… Edward.. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Le pregunte horrorizada.

-Te vi escupiendo los caramelos y tirando la fruta.-Me respondio con franqueza. Su vista estaba clavada en un arbol lejano y sus puños cerrados.

-Es que… Lo que sucede es que… no tenia mas hambre. Me sentia mal del estomago.-Le respondi con rapidez.

-Bella, nunca tienes hambre. Siempre estas mal del estomago o sino no te gusta lo que hay de comer.- Me dijo frustrado.-¿Por qué te haces esto?-Me dijo exasperado.

-Edward simplemente no tengo hambre.-Le dije.

-Bella no soy idiota. Se te ve mucho ms delgada, mucho mas degradada. Tus ojos…-Dijo posando su vista nuevamente en mi.-Tus ojos perdieron ese hermoso brillo que tenían apenas te conocí. Yu piel se volvió pálida y frágil.-Dijo acariciando mi pómulo.-En este momento siento que hasta una leve brisa te puede volar lejos de mi.-Dijo con tristeza.-Bella si es por mi, te prometo que cambiaré, cambiaré cualquier cosa que te moleste de mi, solo deja de matarte.-Me dijo con angustia.

-Edward no me estoy matando y el problema no eres tú. El problema soy yo y mi obesidad…-Dije con amargura.

-Bella por supuesto que no eres…-Dijo Edward pero yo lo callé rápidamente.

-"Por supuesto" nada.-Dije con seriedad.-Edward tu no te das una idea de lo que es que todo el instituto se ria de ti porque eres gordo. Tu no te das una idea de lo que lloro cada vez que me subo a la balanza y los números no se frenan en una cifra agradable… tu no entiendes…-Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella…-Dijo, tomando mi rostro.- Tú eres perfecta para mí. No tienes que cambiar, eso no te hará bien. No oigas lo que los demás digan, solo escucha lo que decimos los que te queremos…-Dijo con seguridad.

-Edward yo quiero y necesito cambiar. ¡Odio ser gorda! No puedo vivir de esta manera. No quiero. Me duele, siempre me duele. Pero tu no entiendes lo es que ver cuando la balanza baja sus cifras, tu no entiendes lo que es cuando luchan cuerpo y mente para no comer, la satisfacción que recorre mis venas cuando me salteo alguna comida. Esos son los momentos en los que me siento bonita y siento que puedo cambiar…-Dijo con profundidad.

Edward me miro consternado.

-Bella ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!-Me dijo preocupado, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Es la verdad. Acéptalo Cullen. Mis amigos siempre me lo dicen, solo que ellos saben que puedo cambiar y me apoyan.-Le dije con seguridad.

-¿Qué amigos? ¿Ese grupo que conociste fuera del instituto?-Inquirió.

-Si ellos, y parecieran que me amaran mas que tú. Ellos apoyan mis decisiones sin mirarme como si estuviera loca.-Le grite.

-Bella, ¡ellos son un grupo de maniáticos consternados! A ellos no les importa tu salud, ni tu bien estar, ellos te están matando, son unos bastardos.-Dijo enfurecido.

Edward se levanto del suelo y descargo su ira golpeando fuertemente un árbol. Su mano pellizcaba el tabique de su nariz y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Edward ellos non me están matando, ellos me aman. Pero tu no. Tu quiero que me ahogue en mi gordura, tu quieres que siga siendo el centro de las burlas del instituto.-Dije con indignación.-Tu no me amas.-Le recrimine.

-Lo que sucede aquí, es que tú no me amas a mí. Si me amaras no me obligarías a ver como mueres sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.- Me dijo desolado con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo no te obligaré a nada. Tu te puedes marchar si no me aceptas como soy, Soy así, siempre fui así y así seré para siempre.-Le grite.-Madura Cullen.

-Bella, mi bella, yo no te puedo dejar, yo te amo…-Dijo desesperado.-Pero me mata verte así. Yo… Te amo.-Dijo triste agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza con desesperación.

-Edward es mejor que esto se termine aquí.-LE dije con dolor.-

-Bella, no. Tú no eras así. Ellos te cambiaron te lavaron el cerebro.-Me grito.

-No Edward. Tu no me puedes aceptar.-Le recrimine.

-No Bella, tú no te puedes aceptar y no me dejas ayudarte, yo siempre te he aceptado y por eso te amo, pero como eras, no como lo que planeas ser...-Me dijo intensamente.

Eso había sido como una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Dolió y mucho, porque era verdad, pero nunca lo aceptaria.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

-No te quiero volver a ver Edward Cullen.-Le dije rencorosamente.

-Bells, tu no eras así. Pero no puedo hacer nada si tu no me dejas ayudarte..Me dijo.

-¿Por qué no logras entender que no quiero tu ayuda? Yo no neceito ayuda.-Le dije cortante.

-Bella si tu te matas, me matas…-Me dijo desolado.

-Es simple, te alejas de mi y punto.-Le dije.

Sus ojos se veían mas torturados.

-Bella, por favor, yo te amo…-afirmo.

-no se nota…-Inquirí molesta. Se que estaba siendo dura con el, peor yo no necesitaba ayuda y el no lo comprendía.

-Bells…-Su vista se quedo perdida.

-Yo Daria todo por ti…-Dijo con firmeza.

-Edward Esto se acaba aquí, no quiero que me sigas, no quiero que me vayas a buscar, yo ya sabia que esto nunca iba a terminar bien. Adiós.-Le Dije cortante con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Te daría hasta mi alma…-Susurró con la vista perdida.

Tome mi bolso del suelo y comencé a alejarme a paso rápido de el. Mientras mas me alejaba, mas sentía mi corazón romperse. Pero esto tenia que parar, el no me pudo comprender. EL no veía mas haya de la grasa, y si llego a ver, vio mas de lo que tenia que ver.

Me gire y pude apreciar la imagen mas desgarrante del universo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en una expresión de dolor puro. Sus dedos estaban tirando desgarradoramente de sus cabellos con impotencia sus rodillas clavadas al suelo.

-Las cosas son como tienen que ser…-Dije en voz alta para que me oyera.

Con Lagrimas en los ojos y todo el dolor del mundo me aleje de él a paso rápido.

-¡BELLA!-Grito desgarradoramente- Si te matas, me mato contigo.-Grito.

-Edward ¿No entiendes que te quiero fuera de mi vida?-Grite sin voltearme y apresurándome hasta el coche.

Podía escucharlo levantarse del suelo y corriendo detrás de mi.

Me subí rápidamente al auto. Iba a arrancar cuando unos gritos me detuvieron.

-Bella si tú no comes, yo tampoco comeré… Espero que en algún momento ambos seamos felices.-Escuche sus gritos- Si no puedo ser Feliz Contigo no lo seré con nadie.-Decreto.

Por Favor, esperaba que estuviera imaginando todo lo que acaba de decir, que fuera todo un sueño. Seguramente es una alucinación y Edward sigue en el prado arrodillado. Cerré la puerta, iba a arrancar y su imagen en el en el espejo retrovisor me devasto…

Por Desgracia Ahora confirmaba que lo que acaba de escuchar no provenía de una alucinación…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! el proximo capitulo lo subire el sabado 20 de octubre. No hay aplazos lo prometo!<p>

Espero que esten todas bien, 

YO NUNCA ABANDONO MIS HISTORIAS.

Bueno cualquier duda dejen un PM.

Me encantaria saber su opinion sobre el capitulo, dejen Review :)

Sin mas que decir...

Besos, 

**SunShadow***


	12. Fighting for the air in your lungs

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, tal como les dije! Espero Que los disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: Fighting for the air in your lungs<p>

_"It's a shame you don't know what you're running from_  
><em>Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off<em>  
><em>Would it take the end of time to hear your hearts false start?"-Ellie Goulding<em>

(Bella Pov)

Me subí rápidamente al auto. Iba a arrancar cuando unos gritos me detuvieron.

-Bella si tú no comes, yo tampoco comeré… Espero que en algún momento ambos seamos felices.-Escuche sus gritos- Si no puedo ser Feliz Contigo no lo seré con nadie.-Decretó.

Por Favor, esperaba que estuviera imaginando todo lo que acaba de decir, que fuera todo un sueño. Seguramente es una alucinación y Edward sigue en el prado arrodillado. Cerré la puerta, iba a arrancar y su imagen en el en el espejo retrovisor me devastó…

Por Desgracia Ahora confirmaba que lo que acaba de escuchar no provenía de una alucinación…

…

No podía dormir. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez, sin darme alivio.

"Si no puedo ser feliz contigo, no lo seré con nadie"

Estúpido Cullen. Estúpida Conciencia. El era un maldito manipulador. Lo mejor seria olvidarlo. Si, eso seria lo mejor para ambos. Pero no podía sacarlo de mi mente. Hacía ya dos semanas del incidente del prado, estoy segura de que una persona fuerte ya lo habría olvidado, pero yo no… no podía, Talvez eso se debía a que no había vuelto al instituto desde entonces. De todos modos, ya ni me importa lo que le pase, él no me apoyó a mi, asíque, ¿Por qué habría de apoyarlo yo?

Se me estaba quemando el cerebro.

Me levante de la cama, eran las cuatro y media según el reloj que tenía en mi pared. Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

Dios, ¿porque me tenía que agarrar un ataque de ansiedad a esta hora de la madrugada? Fui hasta la cocina y tome tres vasos de agua mineral y me comí una pera. Mas le valía a mi estomago no tener hambre para desayunar, porque esto sería la guerra. Mi ansiedad había disminuido un poco, pero igual sentía esa sensación de vacío.

Tome mis cosas de aseo, fui al baño. Talvez un relajante baño de agua fría calmaría mi ansiedad.

Cuando salí de bañarme, me subí sobre la balanza, cincuenta y siete kilos. Cada vez estaba a un paso mas cerca de ser hermosa como Jane y Gianna. De la vida de Jane no sabía absolutamente nada. Y de Gianna, bueno lo que sucedió es que a sus tutores, no les importo lo de su bulimia, por lo tanto con ella yo seguía teniendo contacto. Recuerdo haber vuelto a casa y haberla llamado por lo que sucedió con Edward. Ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que era imposible que un hombre se "matara" por una mujer y menos un adolescente. También me dijo que el no valía la pena, que si el me hubiera amado él hubiera querido que yo fuera la mas hermosa de todas. Eso relajaba mis pensamientos.

Chequee el reloj. Faltaba una hora para el instituto, por lo que comencé a prepararme. Me puse unos Jeans, unas converse y una camiseta negra básica.

Corrí escaleras abajo y comí tres galletitas de limón sin azúcar. Estaba segura de que más tarde me arrepentiría, pero ahora solo quería saciar mi hambre.

…

Llegue al instituto, pase por al lado de las porristas y nada. Pase por al lado de los jugadores del equipo y nada. Nada. Desde hace dos semanas yo era nada. Nadie me burlaba, pero nadie me hablaba. Cuando estaba con Edward, recuerdo que me burlaban cuando me veían sola, y luego hablaba con él y mi mundo se volvía color de rosa. Pero ahora yo estaba marginada, no ni eso. Desde que Edward no venía al instituto pareciera ser que nadie me veía. Me sentía como una muñeca, si eso era sentir. Me limitaba a Caminar y respirar. En mi interior solo sentía un vacío. Al cual no podía llenar. Ni con comida, ni con agua, ni con regalos o ropa. Era algo que cargaba en mi espalda. Algo pesado. Algo incomodo.

Quería llorar. Quería correr. Quería escapar.

…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo. Entonces vi un letrero que decía helado de chocolate en el mostrador del casino. Mirarlo me trajo varios recuerdos a la mente.

(Flashbacks: Bella de seis años y René)

—Mamá, estoy triste. —Le dije haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Por qué mi vida?—Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, amaba las sonrisas de mamá, ella era la mejor mamá del universo.

— ¿Por qué solo nos vemos algunas veces entre mucho tiempo? Las otras niñas viven con sus mamás y yo…— Dije con lagrimas desbordándome de los ojos.

—Mira Bella, no es por ti. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás…—Me dijo pensativa. — ¿Pero sabes que te alegrara? —Me dijo con diversión.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Le pregunte limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos con las mangas de mi guardapolvo.

—Un helado de chocolate. Esto es un secreto, pero el helado de chocolate cura cualquier herida o dolor. Te hace sentir Feliz…—Me dijo en un susurro.

(Fin del Flashback)

Lo mas gracioso es que esa fue la última vez que vi a René. Recuerdo perfectamente haber llorado muchísimo aquella despedida, yo no sabía que iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver, pero igual no quería que se fuera. En ese entonces con mi frágil mente de niña yo pensaba que mi madre era una especie de superheroína y que por eso no podía estar conmigo. Mas adelante comprendí que mi madre nunca quiso una hija y que solo venía a visitarme por mi padre la obligaba…

René era un desastre y un desperdicio de persona, y una horrible y descuidada madre. Pero en algo no se equivocó. En el helado de chocolate…

Contra todas mis voluntades y pensamientos coherentes compré un cuarto de ese veneno y salí corriendo hacia mi auto. Cuando llegue, me senté en el asiento del conductor y abrí mi helado, sacando la cuchara de la bolsita. Helado de chocolate, con mini trocitos de chocolate. Sabía que me iba arrepentir y sabía que luego me iba a odiar a mi misma, peor no podía evitarlo. Por un momento en mi porquería de vida quería sentirme llena, completa feliz.

Lentamente lleve la primera cucharada a mi boca depositando el helado en mi lengua.

En ese momento una sensación hermosa cruzo por mi lengua y mi corazón. Otra cucharada y después otra. Ese vacío se opacaba con cada cucharada. Los pocos momentos felices de mi vida se reproducían en mi mente, una y otra vez. Y Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí llena. Si "llena" estaba segura que lo que sentía no era felicidad, ni desolación, era un estado neutro en que todo me valía….

Cuando termine de comerle cuarto de helado, encendí el motor del auto y partí para mi casa. Que mas daba el instituto, si total tenía buenas notas.

A medida que iba llegando a mi casa, el efecto del helado se iba yendo de mi mente y comenzaba a pensar con claridad. Con cada metro recorrido la desesperación aumentaba más y más.

Llegue a mi casa. No quería que la sensación se terminara. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hice algo que hace mucho que no hacia… Abrí la despensa de alimentos.  
>Lo primero que hice fue comer unas galletas de chocolate desesperadamente, luego un alfajor ya si sucesivamente. Mientras que comía me sentía viva, No quería estar vacía, no… no quería.<p>

Entonces cuando mi mano tocó el fondo de un paquete de bombones, mis dos neuronas hicieron contacto.

Empecé a gritar.

Todo era una mierda. Todo aquello por lo que había luchado, todo aquello por lo que me había martirizado lo había echado a perder en un minuto. Me odiaba. Pero también los odiaba a todos. Si René hubiera sido buena madre, yo hubiera sabido cuidar mi peso. Si Charlie hubiera estado en casa, hubiera sabido que todos en la maldita escuela me hacían burlas. Si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte me hubiera enfrentado contra Tanya. Si Edward Hubiese sido mas listo, me hubiera ayudado cuando todos me burlaban, si todos HUBIERAN SIDO mi vida no sería una mierda. Pero no "Hubieron nada" porque nuca pasó, ahora me tenía que odiar yo sola.

¿Dónde estaban todos? ¡¿Dónde están esas personas que se supone que tienen que estar contigo?! ¡¿Dónde Diablos están?!

Ah, ya se. ¡No existen una mierda!

¿Y Dios? Tú tampoco estás de mi lado. NADIE está de mi lado. ¿Por qué todos se van cuando se dan cuenta que no me pueden ayudar? ¿Por qué?

Lagrimas desenfrenadas corrían por mi rostro nublándome la vista.

Impotencia. Ira. Rencor. Desolación. Temor. Rabia. Tristeza. Depresión.

Mi cabeza era un desastre, pero mi vida un poco más.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En que lugar me equivoque de camino? ¿Cuando? y ¿Por qué yo?

Y ahora cuando estaba sola, ahogándome en mi amargura, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada y que nunca lo iba tener.

Donde estaba esa ayuda, la cual todos dicen que llega en el momento mas doloroso. Este era el mi Mio. Pero la ayuda no llego, y lo más triste es que sabía que tampoco iba a llegar.

Lo degradante de esta situación es que no puedo culpar a nadie esta vez. No se puede obligar a querer. No se puede obligar a que te ayuden.

Me arrastre por el piso a hasta el baño.

Mire mi reflejo. El delineador se me había corrido por las lágrimas, dándome un aspecto sombrío. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Me veía horrible. Mi cuerpo también.  
>Esto era su culpa. Por no ser perfecto, me obligo a encerrarme en mí. A Estar sola en mi mundo de cristal. Pero hoy ese lugar demostró no ser un mundo para protegerme, sino una cárcel que me impide salir, y ahora se está hundiendo y no puedo salir. Se que en algún momento se va a hundir por completo y con el lo que quedaba de mi alma.<p>

Hoy era mi Fin. Había conseguido lo que quería, pero no lo que necesitaba. Estaba cansada, pero hace bastante que no podía dormir. Había perdido algo que nunca podría recuperar. Con mi última risa sepulte mi alma. Con Edward mi corazón. Dicen que la luz siempre te guiara hacia tu hogar. Pero me di cuenta que nunca voy a ver esa luz, porque no tengo hogar…

Estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, Yo era una vela la cual el viento apagó.

Mis pensamientos dejaban de ser coherentes.

Lagrimas y mas lagrimas caían desde mi rostro.

¿Dónde Diablos me había equivocado de camino?

Fui hasta el baño y con un labial rojo empecé a escribir palabras en el espejo.

Gorda. Fea. Histérica. Loca. Impredecible. Torpe. Tonta. Insegura. Inservible.

Una Risa histérica se escapó de mis labios.

Una Sonrisa surco mis labios.

Abrí el cajón donde Charlie guardaba sus pertenencias de aseo y tome la navaja de la maquina de afeitar.

Había llegado al punto en el que ya nada importaba…

Con calma y seguridad apreté la navaja contra mi brazo, y me hice un tajo desde la muñeca hasta el codo, en la zona interior del brazo.

Dolía, pero extrañamente sentía un extraño placer al hacerlo. Me senté en el frío suelo del baño y apoye mi espalda contra la bañadera, mientras veía como el elixir rojo salía de mi brazo deslizándose por el suelo al ritmo de una canción melancólica.

—Bella…—

El susurro me sobresaltó.

Ahí parada, frente a mí, estaba yo, de unos siete años aproximadamente. No lo podía creer. La mini Bella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Bella ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Inquirió con melancolía.

—No te lo estoy haciendo a ti, me lo estoy haciendo a mí. —Le dije sarcásticamente.

Sus tristes ojos se clavaron en mí, penetrándome con la mirada.

—No me lo merezco-Replicó- y no me lo esperaba de ti…—Dijo con sufrimiento.-Yo confiaba en ti, en nosotras. ¡Pero tú, Al igual que los demás me defraudaste!-Exclamó enfadada.

—Tú, no comprendes. Tú solo eres una niña. —Le repliqué con sarcasmo. —Y además, no tengo idea de porque te estoy dando explicaciones, si eres solo parte de mi imaginación, eres yo, asíque yo decido por las dos. —Dije exasperada.

—Tu estas echando a perder todo por lo que he luchado. —Susurró…

Lentamente todo se volvió borroso y me di cuenta de que ya no me encontraba en el baño. Estaba en mi antigua casa, donde mis padres Vivian antes de separarse.

— ¡René! ¡No puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡Tienes una hija! ¡Ella te necesita! —Grito Charlie.

— ¡Pues no es mi culpa que la hayamos tenido! —Gritó.

Rápidamente fui a la cocina, donde pude observar a mis padres, mucho mas jóvenes discutiendo.

—Pues si fue tú culpa René. —Grite. Poniéndome enfrente de ella.

René miro un punto fijo detrás de mí.

Avanzo… y me traspasó. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

—Charlie… Me voy, me canse de discutir… hazte cargo de la niña…—Dijo cínicamente René.

—Eres una maldita…—Replico mordazmente Charlie.

¿Qué era Esto? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿y porque estaba aquí?

Salí de la cocina corriendo y fui corriendo a la que fue mi habitación.

Lo que vi me shockeo, ahí estaba yo de unos cuatro años, con lagrimitas en mis ojos, sentada en posición fetal en la esquina de la habitación, tapándome los oídos con fuerza y mi osito al lado.

No recordaba haber pasado por esto…

De golpe la imagen frente a mi cambió.

Ahora estaba en la primaria. Parecía una fiesta. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí.

Estaba lleno de gente, muchos padres con sus hijos, y en la pared un enorme cartel que decía feliz día de la familia. Había mesas con apellidos, y en ellas padres comiendo con sus hijos. Recorrí todas las mesas con la vista y vi una mesa vacía. Me acerque hacia esa mesa.

Swan.

¿Dónde estaba yo?

Unos movimientos debajo de la mesa llamaron mi atención.

Me agache y ahí me vi. Tendría unos ocho años. Estaba sentada como indio con los ojos brillosos y comiendo galletitas…

Me di mucha pena… ¿Por qué no fueron? ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?

-Bella.-Se escucho un llamado.

La mini Bella, sonrió y salio apurada de debajo de la mesa.

Rápidamente me pare para seguirla.

Era otra niña.

-Bella, dicen mis papas que si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros.-Dijo dulcemente la niña.

La otra yo miró hacia abajo dubitativa.

— ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó.

Todo comenzó a volverse borroso otra vez. Me sentí caer en la oscuridad. No podía moverme. Me sentía extraña.

Sentía que estaba flotando en un espacio negro. No podía mover los músculos…

Varias imágenes aparecían frente a mi… No comprendía nada…

¿Había muerto?

— ¡Bella Lucha! — Me gritó la mini Bella, apareciendo nuevamente.

Acerco apresuradamente y comenzó a rasguñarme el brazo.

Empecé a sentir dolor… Mucho dolor.

Quería decirle que se alejara, que me estaba lastimando. Pero mis labios y mi cuerpo no se movían.

Un dolor agudo recorría mi brazo, ella seguía maltratando mi brazo con todas sus fuerzas…

— ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Haz algo! —Me gritó.

EL dolor se multiplico y sentí mi cabeza estallar… Todo comenzó a girar el negro se convirtió en blanco…

…

Abrí los ojos. Sentía una humedad recorriéndome el brazo… ¿Qué era esto? Lentamente mi toque donde sentía la humedad y un dolor agudo atravesó mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente mi vista se dirigió a mi brazo. Un río de sangre iba de mi brazo hacia el piso, formando un charco.

La cabeza me punzaba. Mi vista se dirigió a la navaja ensangrentada que se encontraba en el suelo.

Una imagen mía cortándome apareció en mi mente.

¡No! Yo no quería esto para mí.

Me Levante con muchísimo esfuerzo. Sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Puse mi brazo lastimado debajo de la canilla dejando que el agua lavara la sangre.

La sangre no paraba de botar de mi brazo. Tome una Toalla y con ella envolví mi brazo.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y Salí hacia mi auto.

De golpe caí en la cuenta de que no podría manejar con mi estado. ¡Diablos!

Empecé a caminar por el costado de la calle apresuradamente.

Mi mente me pitaba.

Me apresuraba más y más… Sentía que le camino frente a mi se hacia mas largo…

Un bozinazo me detuvo.

Me di vuelta y pude ver una gran moto negra frenándose a mi costado…

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estoy de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda.<em>

**_¿Se imaginan quien podra serel de la moto? _**

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo (si es que alguien sigue leyendo esta historia) _

_Dejen Reviews para saber su opinion sobre el capitulo :)_

_El proximo lo subire en dos semanas ( el sabado 3 de noviembre) Cualquier duda un PM_

_Besos,_

**SunShadow***


	13. Save you Concrete Ángel

**Princesa Insana**

_Discliamer__:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

_Summary: Isabella Swan mejor conocida como la "Bella Ballena" en el instituto. Ella piensa que su vida es un infierno, por lo que llegara a tomar medidas extremas para ser aceptada. (TEMAS FUERTES-ANOREXIA-) Si no te gustan u odias esos temas** ¡NO LO LEAS!**_

Este capitulo es un regalo para _JavieraCullen__, Feliz Cumpleaños! Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible, que lo disfrutes y ojala que te haya gustado _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Save you Concrete Ángel<strong>

"I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end  
>I'm left with emptiness that words can not defend<br>You'll never know what I became because of you  
>Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose"- Linkin Park<p>

**(Edward Pov)**

Estaba destrozado. ¿Tanto daño le habían causado las personas Bella que ya no podía confiar en nadie? ¿Por qué no me dejaba ayudarla?

Ella no podía amarme, ella no podía amar a nadie. Lo vi en su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos que tanto amaba había desaparecido.

Los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, Esa alegría que ella solía poseer bailaba para mí haciéndome sentir vivo. La felicidad emanaba de ella, y ahora simplemente ya no sucedía. Yo estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada para mí, la única que me podía salvar de mi mismo. Yo la amaba, yo la amo, pero me siento solo en su compañía. No la siento, su presencia y su esencia habían desaparecido. Ella era un cuerpo con ideas autodestructivas, una carcasa vacía… y eso me desolaba.

Pero a su amor yo lo seguía recordando, su felicidad y sus suspiros de alegría que eran escasos pero estaban, siempre allí escondidos en su interior, esperando al menor descuido para salir libres y mostrar su verdadera esencia.

Ayer cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que éramos extraños, ella decía no conocerme y yo sentía que tampoco la conocía. Ella me miraba como si fuera un extraño ante su corazón, se sentía fría y distante. Talvez yo era masoquista y adicto a las tristezas y desilusiones, pero yo no quería que ella me viera de tal modo. ¿Por qué no aceptaba mi ayuda? Ella estaba matando a la Bella que yo conocía. Estaba seguro de que en su frío interior, estaba mi bella Bella atrapada y asustada, esperando a que la vaya a rescatar.

Cuando nos encontramos ella me trato como si fuéramos nada y como si nada sucediera…

Mi Bella estaba atrapada y si para rescatarla yo tenía que atrapar y matar a mi Edward interior, lo haría. Porque se que en algún momento esas personas que solíamos ser, se encontraran y tendrán un final feliz…

Me levante de mi cama y cerré las cortinas con fuerza. Había decido que hoy no iría al instituto, no había razón para hacerlo. Esa nueva Bella no amaba a este Edward. No tenia razones por las cual ir.

Me sentía agotado y no había hecho nada. Estando en mi casa nadie me molestaría. Mis padres tuvieron un viaje de trabajo y tardarían un mes en volver, y para mis hermanos era invisible…

Recuerdos de mis siete años inundaron mi mente, recordándome mi faceta oscura. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro oculto del cual tememos que nos mate lentamente desde adentro dejándonos completamente vacíos e inservibles.

Una risa cínica se escapo de mis labios.

Había olvidado completamente esa etapa de mi vida, había quedado perdida en mi inconsciente, flotando en el lugar mas alejado… Volviendo en pesadillas, para tratar de hacerme recordar.

Después de todo no podía culpar a Bella por no contarme, o no confiar en mí. Ya que yo también tengo un lado del cual avergonzarme y temer.

Me aleje de las cortinas y me acerque a mi cama, de un solo moviendo la empuje para moverla lo mas lejos que me permitió la habitación.

Me arrodille en suelo y empecé a tocar los azulejos del suelo. ¿Cuál de ellos era? No podía recordarlo, hacia casi diez años que no pensaba en ello.

Golpee uno por uno, hasta que encontré el que buscaba. Con mucho cuidado y paciencia tome el azulejo y lo fui levantando lentamente hasta poder sacarlo del todo. Con Sumo cuidado metí mis manos dentro del agujero y allí la sentí. Con mis dos manos tome la caja y la apoye en el suelo. La caja estaba recubierta de polvo y un poco dañada por la humedad. Esperaba con todo mi alma que su interior no estuviera afectado.

Abrí la tapa y millones de recuerdos torturaron mi mente. Los frene antes de que lograran afectarme.

Todavía recuerdo ese día en el que decidí enterrar mi pasado y olvidarlo todo.

Pero ahora sentía la compleja necesidad de recordarlo todo y entenderlo todo.

Tome la caja y me senté sobre la cama y con una profunda inhalación abrí la caja.

Lo primero que saque fue una cajita muy vieja de fósforos. Rápidamente recordé para que la solía usar, para confirmar mis recuerdos la abrí. En ella había tres cigarrillos degradados por la humedad y un encendedor. Los deje a un lado y seguí revisando el interior de la caja.

Lo próximo que encontré fueron cuatro fotos, las cuales deje a un costado, las vería mas tarde.

Una navaja negra. Ahora la recordaba, esa solía ser mi navaja favorita y la única que estaba para defenderme en ese entonces. Enganchada a la navaja se encontraba una cadenita con un dije de una bailarina. Era de Alice. Metí la cadena en mi bolsillo y deje La navaja a un costado y seguí mirando el contenido de la caja.

Lo próximo que encontré fue el sobre que estaba esperando encontrar. Sentí mi corazón detenerse mientras lo abría…

…

Los recuerdos giraban una y otra vez en mi mente impidiéndome descansar. Hacía dos semanas que no iba al instituto, no sentía nada. Las pocas veces que conseguía conciliar el sueño, me despertaba sobresaltado y sudado por pesadillas. Los problemas que había tenido con Isabella habían abierto nuevamente una profunda cicatriz que creía haber olvidado.

Me levante desganado y sin fuerzas y fui hacia la habitación de Alice. Su aroma inundo mi mente y mi conciencia. Me recosté sobre su cama y cerré los ojos, dejándome volar en lo más profundo de mi inconciencia…

**(Bella Pov)**

La sangre no paraba de botar de mi brazo. Tome una Toalla y con ella envolví mi brazo. No tenia tiempo que perder.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y Salí hacia mi auto.

De golpe caí en la cuenta de que no podría manejar con mi estado. ¡Diablos!

Empecé a caminar por el costado de la calle apresuradamente.

Mi mente me pitaba.

Me apresuraba más y más… Sentía que le camino frente a mi se hacia mas largo…

Un bozinazo me detuvo.

Me di vuelta y pude ver una gran moto negra frenándose a mi costado…

La persona se saco el casco y pude observar con asombro que se trataba de Peter.

—Bella déjame ayudarte, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Me pregunto preocupado.

Me levanto en brazos y se subió en la moto conmigo en brazos.

—Con la mano que no tienes lastimada cuélgate fuerte de mi cuello—Me dijo. — Te llevare al hospital. —

Me sostuve de su cuello y lo mire con agradecimiento. La moto arranco y sentí el aire rozar mi cabello, haciéndome caer en un estado de bienestar.

—Bella, es mejor que no cierres los ojos. —Me dijo seriamente. — y con respecto a mi pregunta anterior ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Me pregunto intensamente.

—Es una larga historia. —respondí mirando mi brazo.

—Comprendo. —Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. —Ya estamos cerca del hospital Bells. — Me informo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados lo que quedo del camino hasta llegar.

Sentía mis parpados pesados y deseando cerrarse.

El brazo lastimado lo sentía adormecido y acalambrado.

—Bells, no cierres los ojos. Ya llegamos. — Sentí como se bajaba conmigo en brazos y empezaba a correr. —Luego tendremos una charla—susurró.

Me sentía caer en el más profundo de los sopores…

Ultimo que escuche fue un "llamen a un doctor" antes de dejarme caer en el más profundo de los abismos…

**(Edward Pov)**

Una caricia en mi rostro hizo que me despertara sobresaltado. Mire para todos lados buscando quien me había despertado…

—Alice…—Susurré.

—Tranquilo Ed—Dijo acariciando mi rostro.

Lentamente ella se sentó en la cama y yo coloque mi cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Sabes Alice, estaba recordando nuestra infancia…—Le dije desganadamente.

— ¿Por qué lo haces si no hace falta recordar esas cosas? —Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Recuerdas que en esa época estábamos mas unidos? ¿Qué sucedió Ali? —Pregunte con nostalgia.

—Edward ambos cambiamos, Aprendimos a ser felices y dejamos de depender del otro…— Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

— Pero no siempre era todo tan oscuro, había detalles que nos hacían sonreír. También nuestro lazo de mellizos era mas estrecho y firme…— Dije.

—Edward, Luego de superar esa etapa de nuestras vidas, los dos habíamos buscamos desesperadamente encajar y pertenecer, dejando de lado toda la lucha y el esfuerzo que habíamos hecho juntos para sobrevivir. Tú te volviste obstinado por destacar en el deporte y yo en danzas, dejamos de tener tantas cosas en común. —Me dijo seriamente.

—Si lo se. Pero hace tanto que no hablamos como antes… Empezamos a vivir nuestras vidas por separado.-Le dije mirándola profundamente.

Unas lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Alice.

¿Cuándo habíamos dejado de hablar? ¿Cuándo habíamos pasado de ser los mellizos mas unidos a solo conocidos que viven bajo el mismo techo?

Me levante y abrace a Alice.

—Ed… Edd hay veces en las que me doy cuenta de que estoy olvidando el rostro de mama. —Me dijo con llorando con tristeza. —Es solo que recordar duele tanto y ahora me siento que pertenezco a un lugar ¿Eso me convierte en una mala hija? —Me pregunto con desilusión.

—No Alice, por supuesto que no. Para todas las personas es duro recordar, a veces algunos lo llevan con más facilidad que otros, pero siempre duele… Además

Elizabeth no hubiese querido verte triste, sino que hubiera querido verte disfrutando de tu vida al máximo y sin preocupaciones…—Le explique.

— ¿Le sigues teniendo rencor? —Me pregunto con sus ojos vidriosos por le llanto.

—No, ahora ya no…—Le respondí pensativo. —El tiempo alivia las heridas. —

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato.

De pronto Alice me soltó y me miro fijamente.

—Edward te ves terrible, muy delgado y ojeroso ¿Es por Bella verdad? —Me dijo con seguridad. — ¿Por culpa de ella has recordado esas cosas? —Inquirió.

—Es un resultado de muchas cosas—Dije metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos.

—Cierto Alice, Te tenía que dar algo que es tuyo. —Fui rápidamente a mi habitación tome la cadenita de la bailarina y volví a la habitación de Alice — Aquí tienes…-Le dije extendiendo mi mano.

Ella puso su mano y cuando vio lo que era un brillo de alegría mezclado con tristeza pasó por sus ojos.

—Gracias por guardarla Edward.-Me dijo con sinceridad.

—Yo sabía que te ibas a arrepentir por tirarla. —Le dije con una media sonrisa.

…

Mi vida se sentía extraña y ajena. Mi pasado y mi presente estaban mezclados, confundiéndome. Todavía seguía sin ir al instituto, Estábamos en tiempo de finales y yo tenía buenas notas por lo que no hacía falta que fuera y tampoco quería ir.

Alice ayer se había enojado conmigo al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a fumar, pero había perdido el interés en el deporte y en todo. Había dejado de tener motivaciones y aspiraciones…

Hoy me pasaría por el instituto para dejar un certificado medico que justificara mis inasistencias…

Me cambie la ropa y me di una ducha rápida.

Tome una manzana y me encamine hacia el auto. Llegue y me subí, prendí el motor y emprendí el camino hacia el instituto.

Talvez me cruzaba con Bella, pero seguro que para ella sería indiferente el hecho de verme o no.

Estacione mi coche y baje comiendo la manzana. Rápidamente me dirigí hasta la secretaria. Allí se encontraba la señora Hookp, la secretaria.

—Buenas Tardes señoras Hookp. —Le dije amablemente.

—Ohh Buenas tardes Edward, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí. —Dijo simpáticamente.

—Si, lo que sucedía es que estaba enfermo, Aquí le dejo el certificado.-Le comunique.

—Muchas Gracias Edward, Ojala que pronto estés mejor, de todas maneras sabes que tienes buenas calificaciones, pero es una pena por tu gran desempeño atlético. —Dijo apenada.

—Hasta luego Señora Hookp. — Le respondí sin más.

—Adiós Edward. —Dijo sonriente.

Rápidamente salí de la secretaria y me dirigí a mi taquilla para sacar mis libros, había decidido que como quedaban dos semanas de clases no iría más al instituto hasta el año entrante.

En realidad no necesitaba los libros, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Bella y que ella me miraba como solía hacerlo…

Mire por todos pero no la vi, llegue hasta mi taquilla y recogí mis libros.

Una conversación de unas chicas me llamo la atención.

—Si, te lo digo enserio. La bella ballena se suicido. —Le dijo seriamente una chica rubia a otra pelirroja.

—Pero ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Y de todos modos yo una vez la vi y no se veía gorda, ¿porque la llamaban de esa manera? —Inquirió la pelirroja. — Y Además ¿Cómo sabes que de veras se suicido? —

—Ese Chico, Tyler, vio cuando la ingresaron al hospital sangrando…—Respondió la rubia.

Por el amor de dios, eso no podía ser cierto, Mi Bella no me podía abandonara también.

Rápidamente me acerque a las chicas.

—Disculpen chicas, escuche que estaban hablando de Bella ¿Saben en que hospital estaba? —Pregunte con preocupación.

Las chicas se giraron sorprendidas, para luego sonreírme. La rubia me contesto.

—Según lo que escuche la habían ingresado grave en el hospital de Seattle. —

—Muchas gracias. —Le respondí

Salí corriendo hacia mi coche y me dirigí apresuradamente hacía allí.

¿Por qué Bella había hecho una estupidez como esa? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no me dejo ayudarla?

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al hospital. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y los oídos me pitaban.

Preocupado e histérico me baje del auto. Esperaba con todo mi ser que Bella se encontrara bien. Entre corriendo hacia el hospital y me detuve en información.

—Disculpe señorita, sabe en que habitación se encuentra Isabella Swan. —Le pregunte.

La mujer detrás del escritorio me miro con pena.

—La señorita Isabella San no se encuentra más aquí, La trasladaron al…—

Salí corriendo del hospital sin dejarla terminar la frase, estaba seguro de que no quería escuchar como decía al "cementerio", eso terminaría por quebrarme.

Me subí al auto y sentí que la presión de la situación me ahogaba. Me sentía sin aire.

Maneje sin rumbo. No quería volver a casa, ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que me prometían amarme por siempre se iban de mi vida?

Sin darme cuenta había frenado enfrente de los acantilados de La Push…

Lentamente me baje del coche. Ya no tenía prisa por nada. Sentía la insana necesidad de fumar hasta ahogarme en mis penas.

Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí.

El humo entro en mis pulmones perforándome como una estaca.

Mi vida era una mierda…

Un grito desgarrador se escapo de entre mis labios.

Una lagrima se escapo de mi rostro. Un atisbo de locura paso por mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta había comenzado a apagar el cigarrillo en mi antebrazo.

Me acerque hasta la punta del acantilado y me senté allí a prender cigarrillos y consumirlos hasta que estén por el final para apagarlos en mi brazo, Extrañamente sentía un extraño placer al hacerlo…

—Niño bonito, si sigues haciendo eso te quedaran marcas de por vida…—Dijo una vos sobresaltándome e interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

Una chica de Tez morena se sentó junto a mí en el acantilado.

—Que mas da…—Le respondí cortante.

—No me hagas testigo de un suicidio bonito. —Me dijo sonriente. —Me llamo Leah. —Me informo.

—Yo Edward. —Conteste.

— ¿Y Edward por que estas sentado aquí? No es muy común que un chico como tú este sentado en el borde de un acantilado con claras intenciones de tirare por el…—Dijo curiosa.

—Estoy tratando de olvidar mi vida…—Respondí con franqueza.

—Cuéntame tu historia. Luego puedes hacer lo que quieras no te detendré pero me causa curiosidad saber. —Me dijo.

—Mi vida es una mierda desde que nací. Todas las mujeres que me juraron amor eterno me abandonaron —Le dije.

—Se más especifico. —ordenó.

La mire enarcando una ceja. Y luego deje que mi vista se perdiera en el horizonte.

—Hasta Cuando tenía seis años mi familia era perfectamente feliz y alegre hasta que un día trágico mi padre falleció en un asalto, el solía ser policía. Esa noticia devasto a nuestra pequeña familia, pero sobre todo a mi madre, Ella comenzó a tomar anti depresivos y muchos medicamentos. Mi Melliza Alice y yo le dejamos de importar, Todo su mundo se oscureció cuando mi padre falleció, desde ese día no recuerdo haberla visto sonreír nunca. —Dije con amargura.

—Al darme cuenta que nuestra madre no nos ayudaba en nada, Con mi melliza comenzamos a valernos por nuestra cuenta. En el primer aniversario de la muerte de nuestro padre no encontrábamos a nuestra madre, Alice Estaba llorando porque se había golpeado fuertemente el brazo y yo no sabía que hacer por esa razón la estaba buscando… Recuerdo haber ido al patio y… y…—Dije con dificultad.

— ¿y Que? —Inquirió Leah.

—La encontré Ahorcada, colgando de un árbol. —Dije cerrando los ojos. —Luego nuestra vida se convirtió en dos años de pesadillas y orfanatos crueles hasta que nos adoptaron…—Dije con resentimiento.

—Eso suena duro… No quiero sonar ruda ni nada por el estilo pero que una mujer haga eso no quiere decir que todas te lo vayan a hacer. —Me dijo con dulzura.

—Hace unas cuatro horas me entere de que mi novia se suicido…-Dije cortante con lagrimas desbordándome de los ojos…

La impotencia y el dolor nublaron mi vista...

* * *

><p><em>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!<em>

**_¿Que hara Edward?_**

_El proximno capitulo lo subire el **sabado 24 de noviembre** :D _

_Espero que todas se encuentren bien, chicas cualquier cosa dejen un PM _

_Dejen Reviews cin su opnion y/o consejos!_

_Besos,_

_***SunShadow**_


End file.
